Decisions
by dracoinmyheartforever
Summary: There is a time in our lives when we all must make a decision - either trust our minds or our hearts. Hermione Granger is going through this period of life. Will she choose right? Dramione!
1. Person in the dark

**Disclaimer: Hary Potter isn´t mine.**  
So sorry, guys :D I somehow managed to delete the parts of decisions that have been here :D I post them all here again and plus the next chapter. Reviews are my life :)  
Betty xxx

* * *

I kept reminding myself I was still asleep. I knew I was, but the dream felt so...real.

"'Mione?"

I heard the voice, but I was unable to match it.

"Love?"

I wish I knew who it was. Probably Ron, but I couldn't be sure. I also couldn't turn around, to match the voice with the face. The voice-owner came closer, I could feel it. Cold hands gently touched my shoulders, wandering lower, stopping at my wrists. Mysterious person was now hugging me from behind. I felt his lips close to my ears. They touched it. It was a very gentle touch, like wings of butterflies but it caused me chills all over my body. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt safe, I felt complete, I felt home. It didn't matter who was hugging me, it was far too comfortable to resist. Is this my future? Is this dream showing me a person I'm supposed to be with? I suddenly felt an urge to turn around, but this person hugged me tighter:

"Don't turn around, love. It will all make sense once."

Whoever this person was, I trusted him. I sighed softly and smiled.

"That's my girl."

I smiled even wider. At that moment, all that mattered for me was to not wake up.


	2. Dreams really can affect your life

Last time:

_"Don't turn around, love. It will all make sense once."_

_ Whoever this person was, I trusted him. I sighed softly and smiled._

_"That's my girl."_

_ I smiled even wider. At that moment, all that mattered for me was to not wake up._

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger, if you don't get up this second, I personally will drag you from the bed and tickle you, until you beg for death."

So much for what I wish for. I opened up my eyes. I was at Burrow, sleeping over, my best friend Ginny Weasley yelling at me from downstairs. We might seem too old to have sleepovers, but we still enjoyed it. I always liked waking up with Ginny on the next bed, in a messy room filled up with clothes, make-up and shoes, giggling about our awkward moments. But this time it was different.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, but without any smile. Gentle touch on my naked shoulder, voice whispering in my ear, comfort, safety...the memory of my dream hit me, whole pain of waking up literally made me gasp and I fell back on bed. I was so hoping I will not wake up. Don't get me wrong, I loved my life it's just that lately I felt so empty. Something was missing in my life. And I couldn't figure out what. I had an amazing boyfriend, great friends, parents who respected me. What else to wish for? I thought it was because I couldn't find a job. I still owned the title ,Brightest witch of our age' but although there were many open places, none of those jobs seemed interesting to me. Thinking about this kind of stuff so early always caused me headache and today was no exception. So I dropped this topic and started my day.

I somehow managed to get dressed, still thinking about my dream. I finally left the room, getting downstairs, when I suddenly heard a voice coming out from someone's room. Ron's room. I was never keen on eavesdropping but I came closer and listened.

"Why, Ron, of course she will say yes. You two have been dating for ages, it's about time you ask that big question!" I heard Ginny excited voice. "Come on; show it to me...By the Merlin, it's huge! She will love it, don't worry."

I took a few steps back, deeply in shock. I hit the wall and my back started to protest but I didn't care. Ron?! Ron wants to ask me to marry him?! I should have known. We have been dating since the death of Voldemort, but I couldn't help noticing the quick beat if my heart. And it was not from happiness. It was from panic. It was too soon, it was too quick, I was not ready.

"Snap out of it, Granger," I told myself "You love Ron, so why should you not be married to him. Everybody says you are a great couple."

I thought about that. Maybe that was the problem. Everyone was expecting us to get together and now they expect us the get married. Was I with Ron all those years just because everyone thought I should? That cannot be true. I tried to imagine a beautiful summer day, organ music and wedding bells. Me in long, snow-white dress, walking down the aisle. Ron in a handsome suit, waiting for me at the altar. At this image, I felt like someone punched me into stomach. This was not right.

The door suddenly opened and I was facing both Ginny and Ron. I faked a smile, so they won't suspect me from eavesdropping. Ginny reacted sooner than Ron

"Well hello, Sleeping Beauty! You finally got up!"

I laughed. "I'm sorry Gin, but you know how I adore my relationship with sleeping."

She nodded and giggled.

"Should I start to jealous?" asked Ron with a big smile. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on my cheek. Normally I would blush with happiness. Now I blushed, because I did not feel anything moving inside me.

"Good morning to you, too," I said sarcastically to hide how nervous I was.

"You look amazing today. Really," he flattered me quietly.

"You look pretty smashing yourself, Ronald," I whispered.

"Look at you two. You look great Hermione, no you look great Ron. And what am I? Bowl of cereal?!" exclaimed Ginny, faking an insulted voice. Ron laughed and he finally let me out of his arms. He walked forward to his younger sister, gave her a big kiss on forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry Ginny," I smiled.

A quick nod ensured me, she forgave me. I continued in my way downstairs, pretending I didn't hear Ginny's annoyed hiss: "What are you waiting for Ronald-Coward? Ask her out!"

I started to make breakfast. I was just leaning up for dishes, when I felt somebody hugging me from behind. This simple touch made me think again about my dream, the loss of safety I felt there made my heart skip a few beats.

"'Mione?"

Another memory of my dream, except that this time, I was able to match the voice.

"Yes, Ron?" I asked.

"I was wondering...what do you think about a dinner tonight?"

My heart began to beat in panic. No, please not today. Why do we have to rush into this? My mother once told me: "When it comes to love, always trust your heart." But I was just like my father and as usually, I decided to trust my mind instead of my heart. And my mind was telling me that Ron is a good choice. I turned around, smiled and kissed him.

"That sounds like a great idea."

xxx

"This is such a bad idea!"

My heart kept telling this to me few hours later the same day. I was waiting for Ron at Diagonal Alley. I was supposed to be shaking in excitement. Becoming Ron's wife sounded nice. Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Hermione Weasley. I felt sick once again. Thankfully (or unfortunately) Ron finally came. I smiled as he hugged me, whispered "Hey, sweetheart," and kissed me. I broke the kiss first, still keeping a smile, which I hoped, was at least a bit convincing.

"Hey Ron. I heard fantastic news about this new machine. It's called clock."

Ron laughed, not a bit ashamed.

"Sorry, honey. I was making some last arrangements about our dinner. I want everything to be perfect."

Oh, Ron, why do you have to be so sweet? You are just making this harder. I took his hand and held it tightly. A little spark shined in his eyes. We stood there for a few moments.

"I wish this moment would last forever."

It was not such a great moment, but anyway it was very nice used cliché. I sighed. Ron misread it: "Oh, where are my manors? There is a great dinner waiting for us, let's go!"

We disapparated into some restaurant I wasn't familiar with. I had no idea where we were but it seemed...well, beautiful is a weak word. It was obvious it is a wizard restaurant. The food came on guest's tables' right after they ordered. In a second. The whole building seemed to be high above ground; London was just some black hole with little sparks. Floor was made of white marble and every single decoration was purely golden. Perfect place for a perfect date. At first, everything went well. I remember that I started to feel more and more comfortable. Not that the idea of me and Ron married seemed better, I just thought he won't ask me today. I thought I could spend some more time with my Ron, my best friend, in an uncomplicated relationship. I drank some Champaign and simply smiled. And that's when it went wrong. Ron got that "Serious talk" look. He grabbed my hand.

"Hermione, I..."

I panicked. Pure panic. This was the moment. And I was not ready. I jumped on my feet.

"I have to use the restroom," I mumbled and quickly headed to the ladies room. Once I got there, all I was able to think about was "How am I going to escape this?" Perhaps I could climb out of the window. Now when I think about my behaviour, I can't help laughing. The restaurant was hundreds of feet's above London and I didn't even think about apparating. I climbed to the window and I stopped.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you coward, what the hell are you doing?" I snapped at myself. What's outside? Freedom, yes, but also memories of a broken man behind me. I had to stay. A painful conversation was about to begin, but at least I could end it with honour and stay friends with Ron. I took a deep breath and slowly came back to restaurant.

I almost started to regret my decision as I saw Ron again. Not him personally, mostly his hand, rubbing the pocket on his trousers. It was a bit crooked, like...like it was hiding something. Box with engagement ring. He saw me and gave me a nervous smile. I couldn't force my muscles to smile. And it must have reflected on my face, because Ron stood up with a caring look on his face. I couldn't stand it. Before I knew, I run directly into his arms, holding him tight as if I was drowning.

"Oh, Ron. I know what you want to ask me. I know everything," I got out of me through sobs. I could feel him freezing, but I held him even tighter.

"Please don't. I know it sounds terrible and I hate, that I'm causing you pain but please. I'm not ready. I...I can't. But I also don't want to lose you. Please. I...I...," I was drowning in tears, unable to tell him more. I wanted to tell him, how much I love him, how I want us to be friends as we always were. Ron, obviously, couldn't handle it. He took me in his arms and tried to calm me down. I felt terrible. I broke his heart and _he_ is comforting me.

"Shh, Hermione, please don't cry. Shh, darling, please."

He was crying, I could tell. But he tried to stay strong. He looked at me and smiled.

"I know. Hey, I get it. If you are not ready, it's okay. I love you so much, I don't mind waiting."

I caught my breath.

"No...Ron, I...I am not sure if I can take this relationship anymore. You are my best friend and it should have stayed that way. I am so sorry. I love you and I'm sorry."

I hate myself so much. That was the only thought in my head few hours later. Ron acted like a perfect gentleman, he promised me he's not angry and he let me go. I didn't miss my boyfriend Ron. I missed my best friend Ron. He said this won't affect our friendship, but I knew it would never be like it used to be.

* * *

**_Yey, first chapter! :3 Hope you like it. Reviews are my life :)  
Betty xxx  
_**


	3. Trying to disappear

Last time:

_I hate myself so much. That was the only thought in my head few hours later. Ron acted like a perfect gentleman, he promised me he's not angry and he let me go. I didn't miss my boyfriend Ron. I missed my best friend Ron. He said this won't affect our friendship, but I knew it would never be like it used to be. _

* * *

Next few days were torture. I wanted to skip dinner with Weasleys but Ron insisted. It was terrible. Ron did his best. He tried to cheer me up and make conversation. But the rest...Mr. Weasley was quite nice, at least polite. Mrs. Weasley tried to be decent but the cold in her eyes was unmistakable. The worst part came with Ginny. She didn't talk to me whole night. Broken heart, broken friendships. What have I done? After dinner, I went to the kitchen to clean the dishes. I heard somebody walk in. I turned around and saw Ginny.

"I need a spoon," she murmured.

Those were the first words she said this evening. My hands continued with the dishes when something fell and broke.

"Oh Merlin, that was mum's favourite cup."

"There, let me..." I offered but Ginny protested.

"No, it's none of your business."

"Come on Gin, I'll help," I laughed.

"No!" she yelled. The smile on my face wiped off. Ginny looked absolutely mad. Her long, red hair was now exactly matching the red furious blush on her face. "I don't need your help. Everything you touch breaks down. Look at Ron, how devastated he is. You destroyed him, Hermione. He will never get through this. And I will never forgive you."

Ginny turned around and went away. I couldn't even cry. She made a point. Everything I touch breaks down. I lost Ron, I lost Ginny and I lost Weasleys. Is there anybody on my side? Harry! Oh, Harry! Note to self ,Call Harry tomorrow'.

And so I did. Harry was very sweet. He had planes but he cancelled. We agreed to meet in a Muggle café, very nice place. I got there first. As I waited, I kept thinking about the fight Ginny and I had. The hate in her voice, when she said she will never forgive me. I loved Ginny, she was my best friend. Seeing her so mad at me caused me incredible pain. Luckily, Harry came and stopped my dark thoughts.

"Hey 'Mione," he smiled and at that second, I knew that at least this friendship stayed untouched.

"Harry..." I breathed. He didn't wait for anything; he took me into his arms and held tightly.

"Shh, I know. I know everything."

"You do?"

"Yes, Ginny told me everything. Well, ehm, told. That's not exactly how she put it. I was supposed to use a better word. Yell, perhaps?"

He made me sit and ordered us a coffee.

"What did she tell you exactly?" I wanted to know. Harry, on the other hand, obviously felt uncomfortable.

"She told me everything. About the proposal, about how insecure you were, about the rejection. Everything."

I nodded. "And? You don't despise me?"

He gave me a quick look, in shock. "What do you think of me? Of course not! You were not ready. I hardly think it's a crime."

My heart, finally after all those days, jumped in happiness.

"Thank you, Harry. And Ginny? She's really mad at me."

He laughed a bit. "Mad is quite a weak word. She's furious. But don't worry; she can't stay angry for a long time. I'll talk to her."

I grabbed his hand. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," Harry smiled.

The rest went okay. We started to talk about work. Harry was working as an Auror and he promised me to look out for a job abroad. I decided that's the right thing for me now. Leave England, start again. I don´t know why it felt right. It was like I had an invisible advisor in my head. I knew that leaving England was the right thing to do. We drank our coffee and when we were saying goodbye, I finally felt better. At least one person was with me.

Harry kept his promise. He called me in a few days.

"There is a very nice offer. Working as an ambassador with a foreign Minister of Magic. The job is in Paris. What do you think, 'Mione?"

Paris. My head started to spin. I loved France and I wanted to see Paris again. Without any more thinking, I made my decision.

"Thank you, Harry. That's exactly what I wanted."

"Merlin, I still can't believe you want to leave. But I only wish you the best. You are going to be great."

I smiled. "I hope so. Don't worry Harry; France is not so far away. And I will call you every day, I promise."

Harry heavily breathed. "Yes, we'll be in touch. I have to go. Ginny's coming."

"Tell her I say hi," I tried to say but he hung up. Maybe that was for the best. "Stop it Hermione." I told myself and focused on more important thing. Work in Paris as an ambassador. Work I dreamed about. The last time I was in Paris, my parents had to force me to leave. There are just a few things as beautiful as view from Eiffel Tower. I knew this time it would be different. I didn't go there to have fun. I went there to work and I was determined to work hard. Just because my life wasn't exactly walk through a pink garden didn't mean I will not work as hard as always. I felt terribly tired so I crawled to my bed. An idea jumped into my head. My parents! So many things were going on in my life that I completely forgot I have parents. For a second I considered an idea to just write them a letter, with explanation about everything. But that seemed so unfair. After everything, I wanted to give them better goodbye than just a piece of paper. Somewhere between lying on my bed and thinking, I fell asleep. I had my dream again. But this time, mysterious person held me more urgently, like he was afraid we don't have much time to spend together. I didn't feel safe again. Something was dragging this person away from me. I couldn't see his face or clothes and I couldn't recognise the voice but I could clearly hear him yelling at me:

"Always, love, I will always find you."

I screamed, tears rolling down my face. The darkness around me crashed and I found myself falling down into nowhere. I hit the lowest point and I woke up. My heart was beating so fast, I was afraid I'll pass out. Tears from my dream became reality.

I wanted to go back there. My mysterious person was scared, he was in danger. I had to save him. The bad thing was, I couldn't go back to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, sleep didn't want to come. I was lying on my bed for hours, staring at the ceiling. The first sparks of light touched the sky. I left my bed and started my day with a smile, pretending my life wasn't crashing.

* * *

**Too short? I´m afraid my chapters won´t be very long, but there will be quite a lot of them. Anyway, the second chapter is here. Read, enjoy and don´t forget to leave a review for me. They make me go on.  
Betty xxx  
**


	4. Moving on

Last time:

_My mysterious person was scared, he was in danger. I had to save him. The bad thing was, I couldn't go back to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, sleep didn't want to come. I was lying on my bed for hours, staring at the ceiling. The first sparks of light touched the sky. I left my bed and started my day with a smile, pretending my life wasn't crashing._

* * *

It was the same day, but in the afternoon. I called my parents, asking them to meet me at the lake outside the city. It was a beautiful, peaceful place. I remember how my parents took me here every weekend. The lake was very symmetrical, perfect circle. Around it was a big garden, full of flowers. I loved that garden, it was full of roses. Rose has been my favourite flower since the first time a saw it. Anyway, when I started to go to Hogwarts, I stopped visiting this place. I have been here for the first time since Voldemort died. I looked at the water. I expected to see what I usually see. Young girl with messy, brown hair, eyes like milk-chocolate. That's why my image shocked me. It was still me, but I looked older. Like all these days I have been facing, made me grow up again a bit. I looked more serious, more tired. As I was staring at my reflection at the water, something covered my eyes.

"Guess, you can three times."

I laughed and immediately felt better. Dad has been doing this to me since my childhood. I turned around. My parents were standing there, smiling at me. Mom, beautiful as always, hair ending at her waist. Dad, his hair slowly turning gray and with laugh wrinkles around his eyes. I gave them a big hug.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad you came."

"Well, you sounded so sad in the phone, we had to make sure you are alright."

We sat on the nearest bench.

"So darling, are you alright?" my mom asked concerned.

I took a deep breath. "No, as a matter of fact I'm not."

And I explained them everything, monotonously without crying.

"And now, Harry found me a job in France. Please understand that I need to be at some place where people don't know me. Where are no broken hearts everywhere I look. It is a very nice job, the one I was always fond of. I wouldn't blame you to be mad at me, because I want to run away, but I just thought you might want to know."

My parents remained silent. After a while, Dad spoke. His voice was a bit shaking. "I never thought a day like this would come. That I would be more proud of you than I already am."

I looked at my parents. My mother's eyes were sparkling because she had tears in them. And Dad was not far behind her.

"Proud of me? I just told you I want to leave this land because I didn't want to marry Ron."

They both smiled. "Darling, that's not what we're proud of. We're proud, because you grew up. And this time finally. After all these struggled you have been facing, you realize exactly what you want and you go after it. And that's the amazing girl we raised."

Dad was nodding. They both hugged me and I literally melted in their arms.

"I'll go to our Ministry today and tell them I accept the job."

"Of course you will. Can you imagine it, Will? Our little Hermione as an ambassador?"

"I'm sure she'll be great." Dad replied with huge smile.

We prepared to leave. I took a last look at the lake. A long time will pass until I will see it again. At the end of a road, I hugged my parents one last time. Mom kissed me on my forehead and Dad took my hand.

"Remember darling, no matter what happens, we are always standing behind you."

I smiled, gave them a quick nod and then watched as they walked away. I checked if no Muggle was looking and I disapparated.

Ministry of Magic was awaiting me.

xxx

I remember the first time I visited Ministry. It was in my fifth year at Hogwarts. Of course, because of all the running from the Death Eaters, I didn't appreciate it. Now, I had all the time I needed. And I was stunned. Magic here was overwhelming. Hundreds of wizards rushing through a square in a shape of circle. Even after all this time, I can't find words to describe it. After travelling through many elevators I finally ended at the floor with International Magical Cooperation Department.

"Ah, you must be Miss Granger," a little secretary smiled at me over the table.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to see Mr. Collins."

"Yes, Mr. Collins is already awaiting you. First door on the left."

I smiled at her enthusiastic voice and continued. I got to a long hall. I was stunned again. Rooms were separated with walls made of glass and they were obviously charmed. I was sure about the glass, but I couldn't see inside any of those rooms. Beautiful and charming. I knocked on the first door on my left.

"Come in," said the voice from behind the door.

I nervously swallowed and entered the room. Mr. Collins was sitting in his chair behind the desk. He was tall man in the middle age. His hair, once surely deeply black, was almost all grey. I was fascinated by his eyes. They were blue like the deepest ocean, framed with a black circle. My eyes like a milk-chocolate always bored me, so Mr. Collins's eyes immediately dragged my attention.

"Good day, sir."

"Please, it's Mr. Collins. You are Ms. Granger, aren't you?"

"Yes, s...ehm, Mr. Collins."

"Oh please, take a seat. I have heard great things about you, Ms. Granger."

My cheeks turned red. Mr. Collins had nice, deep voice which immediately calmed me. I sat down and Mr. Collins started an interview. He firstly asked me about my studying, previous work, basic stuff. He was very impressed by my marks at Hogwarts. Then he asked normal questions about my life, like we were good friends. I didn't forget for a second that I was on the interview for an ambassador. I answered every question calmly, always thinking about what I'm about to say. Mr. Collins was very surprised, when I told him I'm a Muggleborn but he didn't seem to make any big deal out of it. Obviously, skills were for him more important than my family tree. He asked me about my private life, but since I answered only a bit and very uncomfortably, he dropped it. We were done in about an hour or less. We both stood up.

"Well, Ms. Granger, thank you for coming. My owl will inform you about your results in a short time," he smiled at me and I left, finally feeling like I have done something right.

I knew I did well, more than well. With a great feeling of satisfaction, I left International Magical Cooperation Department and came back to the main square. I found myself a fireplace. I used the Floo-Powder and in a second I was at home. I went to the kitchen, to make myself a tea, when a strange noise dragged my attention. I turned around. A beautiful, black owl flew into my apartment. It dropped a little envelope on my dining table. The envelope flew into the air. A seal transformed into the mouth.

"_Dear Ms. Granger, "_ it was strange to hear Mr. Collins's voice from a seal mouth but I was too interested in the message than to complain. _,,I am pleased to inform you that I accept your request to become an ambassador. If you're still interested in this work, come to my office next Monday at 8 o'clock and I will explain you everything. Sincerely, Mr. Collins." _

The mouth sealed again and envelope landed on my table. I grinned. So this is a ´short time' in Mr. Collins's dictionary. It was a lightning speed. I ran into my study for a parchment and ink. My heart was beating in excitement when I wrote my answer with trembling hand.

"_Dear Mr. Collins. I accept. I'll see you on Monday."_

* * *

**Keep in mind that this is a Dramione story and sooner or later, there will be some Dramione action. I already have something written and it´s going to be romantic and dramatic. Stay with me, please. And don´t forget to review :) They keep me going :)  
Betty xxx  
**


	5. A new life

Last time:

_I ran into my study for a parchment and ink. My heart was beating in excitement when I wrote my answer with trembling hand._

_"Dear Mr. Collins. I accept. I'll see you on Monday."_

* * *

The next week was...well, it had its bright and dark sides.

Bright: I was finally looking forward to something. Becoming an ambassador. In Paris. Becoming an ambassador in Paris. This thought always brought smile on my face.

Dark: Nobody has contacted me these seven days. It was like nobody was missing me. Harry had loads of work, Ron was desperately looking for any job, Ginny was still mad at me and my parents simply gave me some space. I had phone in my hand twenty times and I've always hung up. I by myself enjoyed solitude but a little "How are you?" call would cheer me up. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. I was in front of Mr. Collins's office and I couldn't afford to think about my personal problems. I knocked.

"Come in."

I entered the room. Mr. Collins was standing in front of his table, talking with someone. Stranger run his hand through pale hair. He seemed so familiar. When I came, Mr. Collins turned around and smiled.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Good to see you again. I'm glad you didn't change your mind."

A light blush painted my cheeks. Obviously, Mr. Collins cared about me getting this job. He must have thought I'm more than eligible to work with foreign Minister. And I felt so happy that somebody had a faith in me. But I was also curious about this stranger. He must have known me as well, because he jumped a bit at the sound of my name. Then he turned his face to me and I gasped. What was he doing here? The stranger was Draco Malfoy. The old scar on my hand saying "Mudblood" started to burn. Every insult ran over my head. Thanks to this boy, I ended up a few times crying on the girls' bathroom. Well, I couldn't get my old enemy to get into my way. I smiled, ignored Malfoy and gave my attention to my employer.

"Good morning, Mr. Collins. I hope I'm not late."

"Not at all. Please take a seat. Mr. Malfoy, you know your task. I hope you will do well."

I sat down in comfortable black leather armchair, thinking about what kind of job could be Malfoy possibly interested in. He didn't seem participated, he just nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Collins. I'll do the best I can," he said and without saying anything else or even looking at me, he left. It was none of my business, so I decided to simply forget this. I smiled at Mr. Collins as he sat opposite me.

"Well, Miss Granger. I have asked you here today for a simple reason. I want you to go to Paris as soon as possible. But before you do, you have to understand what will be your job. You have diplomacy in your veins. I hope you can achieve everything we ask for."

Tall man passed me a piece of paper. I looked at it. It was just a list of things Ministry was expecting for me to achieve with Minister of France. Isn't there his name somewhere? _You will be working, and so on, so on...with French Minister of Magic Monsieur Christian de Vitte._ That name sounded nice, so I hoped the Minister himself would be nice as well. The list of thing to achieve was quite hard but as Mr. Collins said, I had diplomacy in my veins. As a little girl, I was able to persuade my parents about everything with my calm voice and logical reasons. If I work hard, I will achieve those things in no time. That's what bugged me a bit about this job. The second I achieve thing they wanted, my work would be done and I would come back home. But then, even a while away from this forsaken place is something. I looked up to Mr. Collins, who has studying my face with concern. I smiled.

"I accept Mr. Collins. These things seem hard but I'm fully capable of achieving them."

He breathed in relief. "Very well, Ms. Granger. I was afraid you'll get cold feet."

I laughed softly. "That's not something I would do. So, when will you send me to Paris?"

"Wednesday, at 1:00 pm. I'll wait for you before that big fountain on the main square. I hope it's not too soon."

"Well, it's a bit sudden, to pack in two days, but I will manage it. You said you'll wait for me. Are you going to escort me?"

"Yes, I'll take you to Paris, explain you basic things and show you your apartment." Mr. Collins smiled at my surprised look.

"My apartment?"

"But of course. You didn't expect us to let you live in some third class hotel, did you? I think you'll find it more than satisfacting."

I still couldn't believe it. All I asked for was to leave London and I get a great job in the most magnificent city and on the top of if, my own apartment? Only the best for the best. I thought smugly and almost bursted into laugh. I wasn't selfish or smug but sometimes it was the best way how to describe some situation.

"Thank you Mr. Collins. I can't express how thankful I am. I'll see you on Wednesday."

I stood up, shook his hand and left. In two days, I will start a new chapter. In two days, I will start my new life. In two days, I will leave.

Wednesday came sooner than I thought. When I got home from Ministry on Monday, I immediately started to pack. I have packed everything I need, everything I might need and everything I probably won't need. Now I was waiting for Mr. Collins in front of golden fountain on the main square. My employer was already five minutes late and I started to panic. Well, not exactly panic. I simply hated when people were late. A time is set, is it so hard to keep it?

"Ah, Ms. Granger, there you are."

I turned around to see Mr. Collins running towards me, all red in face.

"Good day, Mr. Collins."

"I hope you're not waiting too long."

"Not at all," I replied politely, although I wanted to shout at him: "We had a deal." like I would at Ron or Harry. Just a thought of them gripped my heart.

Mr. Collins cut off my depressing thoughts. "Ms. Granger? Shall we?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Yes. We shall."

He took my hand and we went to the nearest fireplace. Mr. Collins took the Floo-Powder and the next thing I know, emerald flames were kissing my body. When I opened my eyes, I knew I was in Paris. This city has its atmosphere and I could sense it even after all those years.

Mr. Collins helped me to stand up and said: "Ms. Granger, welcome to your new home."

I took a few steps forward, eyes widened in amazement. My apartment was incredible. The fireplace was in the living room which was connected with kitchen. I checked the other rooms. Large bathroom with blue lights. Study with books everywhere I looked. But my bedroom got me the most. Small, cozy room with window instead of one wall. My apartment was at the highest floor of a tall building, so nobody on the street could see me. And the view. It wasn't on just some part of Paris, but clearly on the Eiffel Tower. Sun was shining, smiling at the people and the whole city. I felt like I was in a dream. I slowly walked back to Mr. Collins. It was so bright in here. I actually considered an idea to stay here even after my work would be done. My eyes met the extraordinary eyes of my boss.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know how to describe my feelings. It's much more than I deserve. It looks amazing, I can't..."

He laughed. "I knew you would love it. I'll leave you to unpack and explore your new home. You have your orders on the coffee table."

I simply nodded. Mr. Collins entered my fireplace, smiled at me and flooed away. He was back in England by now. I opened my bags and started to unpack. I could do it with a single wave of wand, but I always liked unpacking with my bare hands. After some time, my clothes were in wardrobes, personal things on shelves and pictures of my family and friends all around the place. I felt so comfortable, like I was at home. I sat on my new couch and read my orders. _Meeting with Minister at 10 am._ Directions were written there as well. I remembered a bit of Paris and I had a natural gift of orientation. With a little practice, I will browse the streets of Paris as I lived here for years. I got a little book from my study, prepared to revise some French. I shrinked on my couch with the colour of white beach sand. I smiled at my new home, made myself more comfortable. After few chapters, my eye lids closed. I woke up late. My clock revealed me the time: 10:54 pm. I was sleeping for nine hours. That was weird. Day naps weren't my style. But then I thought...so much stress I have been through lately and the excitement I got today from my new home...it all must have affected my sleep. I came to my bedroom. Paris was a black hole sparkling with millions of lights. I was amazed. I could just stand there for hours and watch the night Paris. But my body obviously desired sleep today more than ever so I crawled into my bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**So, we finally had a little Draco action. What the hell is he doing at Mr. Collins´s office? Does it mean...? Well, you have to wait until the next chapter :D  
Betty xxx  
**


	6. Old scars never stop burning

Last time:

_Paris was a black hole sparkling with millions of lights. I was amazed. I could just stand there for hours and watch the night Paris. But my body obviously desired sleep today more than ever so I crawled into my bed and immediately fell asleep._

* * *

Darkness. I was always afraid of it. As a little girl, my mom had to stay with me as I was falling asleep. My imagination was killing me. In darkness, everything I was afraid of came to life. But this darkness was different. It was my darkness, the one I shared with my mysterious person. Yes, I had my dream again. The first thing I realized was that this person was hugging me from behind. As always. But not like the last time, urgently and desperately. This time he held me gently, I felt so comfortable in his arms. I touched his hand. He had a little scar on his middle finger.

"So you finally came," he whispered in my ear. "I have been waiting for you."

He kissed my curly hair. I closed my eyes and smiled in comfort. I tried to speak and to my surprise, I was able to.

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

He quietly laughed. "No need to apologize, love, important is that you are here."

"Am I finally going to find out who you are?"

My mysterious person obviously felt uncomfortable. "I want you to know. Really. But this is just a dream; you have to meet me in person. Otherwise, you might despise me and our paths may not cross in real life."

That made sense, but I hardly paid attention. His voice became much more familiar. If he would just continue talking, I might figure out who he was by my own.

But he obviously read my mind. "No, you're not going to find out today. But the day we meet is closer than you think."

We remained silent, enjoying peace.

"I have to go now," he suddenly said. I pressed my body to his; I didn't want him to leave.

"No, please. I want to know more about you. My dreams with you are the only things in my life that can cheer me up. Please, don't leave."

He sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry, love. But we'll meet soon, I promise."

He let me out of his arms. I wanted to reach for him, beg him to stay with me, but I was unable to turn around. I heard his steps going further and further. When there was nothing to hear, I felt my muscles relaxing and I quickly turned around. Nothing. Only darkness. I fell on my knees and shook in sobs. There was nothing. Only the terrible, overwhelming darkness and the sound of steps coming closer. Wait, steps? Yes, yes, those were steps. Exactly the same steps I heard when my person was leaving. I looked up. There, in a darkness which was a bit brighter than the rest, I saw a silhouette of a person. Just a few steps and I'll see him.

"I couldn't handle to see you suffer."

I stood up, in great expectation. Just one step forward and he'll be close enough for me to see his face. The last step was slow; it seemed to have lasted years and not seconds. But I never got to see his face. Never because the second his foot hit the ground, I woke up.

I opened my eyes. Pictures were swimming in front of my eyes, mixing with reality. Child...book...monster...sleep...night...darkness...person...hug...steps. And then I remembered. I was so close. I fell on my pillow and sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he come back a few seconds sooner? Do I have to wait for another dream?

"The day we meet is closer than you think."

I remembered his words. Is he going to be here, in Paris? Perhaps today, on Ministry? I immediately felt better. A big smile cheered up my face. Still smiling, I looked at my alarm clock and almost jumped. 9:27 am. 9:27! And I was supposed to meet Minister of Magic at ten. _Great first day, Hermione. God, girl, you really disappointed me now._ I shot out of bed, running to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of milk and a little croissant. Not a big breakfast, but at least quick. I brushed my teeth with a lightning speed and put on the first thing I found in my closet-white blouse, black skirt and a pair of shoes. And now the hardest part - find a Ministry. Eventually, it wasn't so hard. Mr. Collins sent me a very detail map and wrote me how to get to work. After about 20 minutes, I arrived to French Ministry of Magic. It looked even better than our Ministry. Golden decoration, dark blue marble...simply stunning. I rushed into the nearest elevator and after five minutes of searching, I arrived to International Magical Cooperation Department. The secretary looked at me, as I was all red and breathing fast.

"I'm Ms. Granger. I have an appointment with Monsieur de Vitte."

The woman looked at me, frown replaced by a polite smile. "Yes, of course. Monsieur de Vitte is waiting for you."

I fixed my hair and clothes. The secretary came to me and pointed to a door. "You should go. Monsieur doesn't like waiting for someone. He will just have a little talk with you at the beginning, nothing to worry about. All your colleagues will go through it."

I stopped. "My colleagues?"

"But of course. Your Ministry didn't send just one, but a few diplomats. We will pair you and you will work together."

I felt a bit like stabbed in back. I thought I was something special, that this job is something only I was capable of achieving. And all this time, there were people also applying as ambassadors. I followed the secretary to a dark hall. We stopped at the end of it.

The woman opened the door. "Monsieur de Vitte, this is Ms. Granger. One of the diplomats from England."

I chased the room. Indeed, there were few people sitting on the couch. I didn't recognise any of them, only one. What the hell was Draco Malfoy doing here?

* * *

**Two chapters in one day, you should feel lucky :D No, it´s some sort of my apology for my chapters being so short and this one is even shorter. But I think it´s very important chapter. What do you guys think? Revieeeew :3  
Betty xxx**


	7. Casket for two, please

Last time:

_I felt a bit like stabbed in back. I thought I was something special, that this job is something only I was capable of achieving. And all this time, there were people also applying as ambassadors. I followed the secretary to a dark hall. We stopped at the end of it._

_The woman opened the door. "Monsieur de Vitte, this is Ms. Granger. One of the diplomats from England."_

_I chased the room. Indeed, there were few people sitting on the couch. I didn't recognise any of them, only one. What the hell was Draco Malfoy doing here?_

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Draco bloody Malfoy. Here, in Paris, doing the same job I do. I finally escaped from England and here is this ferret from Hogwarts, making me think about my school years. And those years included Harry and Ron, of course. That cannot be true. I stared at him. When the secretary said my name, he narrowed and in disbelief stared at me as well. We would continue with staring, if Monsieur de Vitte wouldn't stop the silence.

"Bon jour, Ms. Granger. We've been waiting for you. Please, take a seat."

I broke the eye contact with Malfoy and slowly sat down. I carefully made sure to sit far away from my school enemy.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir."

"You're not, don't worry. And please, no need to be so formal. I'm Monsieur de Vitte."

He turned to my colleagues. "So, welcome in Paris. I hope this city will fulfil your expectation and this work will go swiftly and pleasantly. As I look at you all, I believe our cooperation will be very satisfacting."

I smiled as almost everyone in this room. Malfoy, of course, did not. Smile is something too normal for noble pure-blood.

"I want to have a quick talk with each of you, nothing to worry about. Just so we could know each other a bit. Then, according to your abilities, I will pair you and you will work together with your partner. Ms. Mayer, could I start with you?"

Little blond girl jumped and nervously nodded. Monsieur de Vitte smiled at her and together they went to a different room. As soon as the door closed, Malfoy jumped into his feet and came closer to me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Granger?"

I was surprised by his sudden anger, but I coolly smiled and faced him. "I have a full right to be here, Malfoy. I applied to this job and they accepted me. Your problem?"

"Great Granger left her little friends, Weaselbee and Scarhead? I find that hard to believe," he smirked. He didn't change a bit.

"Reasons why I left are none of your business. Is there anything else I can explain to you? Besides, why are you so upset? We will not work together unless they will pair us."

His eyes narrowed and hissed hatefully. "That will never happen. I'd rather die," and he walked away.

People didn't notice our quick argue and if yes, they didn't show it. They all seemed to have a nice conversation and I decided to join in. We were in the middle of a talk about our parents, when door opened. Little blond came out.

"Monsieur wants to speak with Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy proudly stood up and walked into office. I continued to talk with other diplomats. They were all nice, but too much polite. I would like to know their real selves, not like diplomats. After five minutes, Malfoy walked out. He has been there for a several minutes less than blond girl.

"Granger. You're next." he said.

I stood up, a bit nervous. I opened the door. Monsieur de Vitte was sitting behind his table.

"Ms. Granger, take a seat. Please don't be nervous."

I sat opposite him.

"So, I've heard a lot about you. A Muggleborn, Brightest witch of her age, part of Golden Trio, helped to kill Dark Lord. I'm looking forward to work with you."

Minister was right; there was nothing to worry about. Conversation went even easier than with Mr. Collins. We talked swiftly about everything important and we were done in few minutes.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. I see the rumours about you haven't exaggerated. Now, please ask Mr. Thorn in. Poor thing, he must be half dead nervous," he laughed and so did I. I walked out of his office.

"Mr. Thorn? Minister is ready for you," I smiled at the tall man.

By the first look, you would think nothing could make him nervous. Tall, rough...but the first look was definitely wrong. Thorn looked like he was about to throw up. He stood up and shaking went to Minister's office. I walked around the room, studying every detail and ignoring Malfoy. Every diplomat went through interview with Minister and now we waited for pairing. Monsieur de Vitte came, smiling. He looked like he never runs out of smile.

"Thank you all. You all have done well. I'm looking forward to work with you. And now, to the pairing. You will work with your partner, try to cooperate and together achieve your tasks. Pairs are..."

Monsieur de Vitte started. Thorn with Bright. Mayer with van de Camp. So on and so on.

"Ms. Granger, you will work with Mr. Malfoy."

I felt like someone punched me.

"Excuse me, Monsieur?" I asked.

"Mr. Malfoy will be your partner. Any problem?"

"No, no of course not," I forced a smile.

Working with Malfoy. Great. Nothing worse could have happened. I walked to him, avoiding his eyes.

"Ready to order a casket?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. I have to work with you, not listen to your meaningless statements. You may be a diplomat, but you'll always be just a filthy Mudblood to me."

"Ou, ouch, that hurt. Don't worry, same feelings here, ferret. But I guess we have to cooperate. Come to my place at seven, we can discuss our plans there."

I gave him an address. He took it, making sure he doesn't touch me directly.

"Is that all, Monsieur?" I asked.

"I suppose that's all I wanted. You are free to go."

I stood up. "Seven o'clock. Don't be late," I said quietly to Malfoy and left.

_Ding dong. _

Seven o'clock exactly. Well, at least he's here on time. I checked my apartment. It was in perfect condition, not that I did it for Malfoy. I was always able to think better in clear surrounding. If I was working with somebody else, I would prepare some food and beverages. But for Malfoy, I didn't even try to set something up.

"You know, it's considered polite to open the door, when somebody rings," I heard Malfoy's annoyed voice.

I sighed. What incredible luck do I have? It´ll be a miracle if we don´t kill each other in few days. I opened the door.

"Finally, I thought you will let me stand there whole night."

"Sorry that I didn't run like devil himself to open the door to Slytherin Prince."

He smirked and came in.

"Hm, nice place you have here," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"No, not really."

I almost laughed. It was nice to talk openly, not to pay attention to the words I say. He sat on my couch, took my cell-phone and studied it carefully.

"Well, let's start," I said.

"Somebody is eager to get to work. You haven't changed a bit."

"The sooner we start, the sooner we can end and we don't have to suffer each other's company," I barked at him and took my cell-phone out of his hands.

I sat next to him. He pulled out some documents and I pulled out my orders. We have talked for about two hours on our tactics. It was hard, because I was careful and he was eager. I wanted to wait; he wanted to jump right into it. I was no, he was yes. We had different opinions about almost everything, but in the end we made some compromises. We were done in several hours.

My "partner" stood up and straightened. "So that's it. I'll talk with Minister tomorrow."

"No, no, no, we agreed to talk to him together and in three days."

"I don't remember agreeing with anything like that. If we won't talk to him sooner, it might ruin everything."

"If we talk with him so soon, he might be under pressure. We must give him space; show him that we are patient."

"But we're not patient. At least I'm not. If we give him too much space, he might think we are too afraid to talk to him or we don't take him seriously."

"Malfoy, I know what I'm doing. Listen to me."

"Granger, once in your entire life, try to take someone else's advice."

"We'll do it my way. Mr. Collins said I have diplomacy in my veins. I know what's right."

He snorted.

"Exactly the Granger I know. Always doing things better than somebody else. Can't you see that other people have great qualities too? You know what, don't answer that. If our cooperation will continue this way, I'll rather ask Monsieur de Vitte to pair me with somebody else," he walked towards the door.

I was mad; I knew my decision is right. But something deep inside me was telling me, that if he walks out of this room, I can wave this work goodbye. So I prepared to apologize and beg him. If humiliating myself a bit means I can stay here, I´ll do it.

"Malfoy, wait. Please, don't do it. Minister won't re-pair us, you know that. He'll send us back to England. I need this job. Please. Look, I'm sorry. I'll try to listen to your ideas, cooperate more. Please. I'm sorry."

He looked at me, truly surprised. "I never thought day like this would come. Hermione Granger apologizes to Draco Malfoy. Begs him to work with her."

"You think this is about you? I need this job; I can't go back to London. So yes, I apologize if it means you work with me and I can stay here."

He stood there, and then quickly nodded.

"Alright, I won't ask him to re-pair me. But I´ll talk to Minister right tomorrow morning."

"Three days."

"You said you'll cooperate more."

"Two days."

"How stubborn you are."

"Tomorrow evening and we´ll talk to him together."

He sighed, but clearly enjoying argument. "Fine. See you at the main square."

I gave him a nod and watched him leaving. As he had his hand on door handle, I blurted: "Malfoy?"

He looked at me impatiently.

"Thank you."

He definitely wanted to make some joke but changed his mind. He nodded and left.

* * *

**Even though I´m happy they have to spend time together, I somehow felt sorry for Hermione. She just wants to forget and then he shows up, reminds her of everything. But it will turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to her, don´t worry. Just stick with me. More action tomorrow. Revieeew :3  
Betty xxx  
**


	8. Kisses can be quite dangerous

Last time:

_"See you at the main square."_

_I gave him a nod and watched him leaving. As he had his hand on door handle, I blurted: "Malfoy?"_

_He looked at me impatiently._

_"Thank you."_

_He definitely wanted to make some joke but changed his mind. He nodded and left._

* * *

I have been in Paris for two months. I got used to this incredible city. It is ironic, but I felt here more at home than in London. I made my routine. I woke up, cleaned my apartment, went for a walk, met Malfoy in Café and talked about next steps in work and then made them reality. It was a nice routine and I got used to it. Every week, I had a special evening and I called my parents and Harry. We talked about what's new and what happened since I haven't been in England. Small talk about basic stuff but I liked it. Me and Malfoy...we had a complicated relationship. We worked together and argued about our plans, but never like that first time. We teased each other and then made a compromise. I found myself like working with him. He had crazy ideas but they always worked out the way we wanted. I can't say we were best friends but we were civil and didn't hate each other so much.

That one night was different. It was the day I called Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Oh, uhm, hey."

"What's new?"

"Nothing special." Why was he talking so innocently and loudly? And then I heard Ginny's voice in back round. "Who are you talking to, darling?"

"Nobody, it's just Ron."

What? Do I sound like Ron to you? Then I realized what he was doing. Ginny wouldn't be happy to hear he's in touch with me and not angry at me.

"Tell him I say hi. Is he better or still the same?"

"The same, I'm afraid," Harry said not participated.

"That's understandable after what that bitch did to him."

I froze. Any signs of smile wiped off my face. Ginny hates me. She hates me very much. When she said she'll never forgive me, she obviously meant it. Two months and it didn't get better.

"And she runs away, so she doesn't have to face him. Pathetic, if you ask me."

"I'm so sorry Hermione. She doesn't mean it; she just has a bad day," Harry whispered, obviously ashamed.

"It's okay, Harry. Look, I have to go."

"Call me tomorrow, please."

I bit my lip. "I have to go. Bye."

I didn't wait for answer, I just hung up. I sat on my couch, too much in pain to cry. One of my best friends is hurt because of me and the other one is mad at me and probably will never forgive me. And the other one can't talk to me unless the second one is somewhere away. I desperately tried not to think. I just wanted to be alone.

_Ding dong._

Damn it. I completely forgot I was supposed to meet Malfoy. He had to cancel this morning so we decided to meet tonight. I stood up and opened the door.

"Hey, Granger."

"Malfoy," I said quietly.

If he noticed something was wrong with me, he didn't show. He didn't wait for invitation, he simply came in.

"Do you have some tea? I ran out of it today and I'm desperate for a little cup."

Normally, I would reply with something sarcastically like I noticed he has two hands and, in my opinion, is perfectly capable of doing it by himself. But tonight, I wasn't myself and I asked: "Black?"

He raised his eyebrows, clearly asking: "What? No argument?" But he just nodded and sat on my couch. He took out his documents and settled them on table. I went to kitchen, set the water to boil. I opened my cupboard and leaned for tea. I hit my favourite cup with my elbow. It fell down and crashed. I stared at the pieces.

_"Everything you touch breaks."_

I felt my eyes getting wet.

"Granger? Is everything alright there?"

I couldn't answer Malfoy's question. This little incident got me. I heard steps coming to kitchen.

"Granger?" Malfoy's hand touched my shoulder.

I jumped and started to clean the mess.

"Granger, what happened?"

"What? Nothing, I broke a cup. Go and sit, I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I said hysterically and collected pieces.

Malfoy kneeled next to me. "You're bleeding," he said quietly.

I looked at my hand. Indeed, I must have cut myself with one of the pieces.

"I'm okay. Go, I have to clean this."

"You go, I'll finish this."

"No, you're the guest here."

"Granger, for God's sake, let me help you."

"No!" I yelled.

He slowly put down one broken piece and looked at me.

"This is my mess and I have to clean it. I have to make it okay again."

First tear streamed my face. I quickly turned away to wipe it off.

Malfoy quietly whistled. "I guess this is not about that cup."

I shook my head. He helped me on my feet and guided me to the living room. He made me sit and then sat next to me. I looked at him, not hiding my tears anymore.

"What happened?"

I laughed but it sounded more like a bark. "Why do you ask? It's not like you care."

"Well, it obviously upsets you and we have to get this work done. If we don't solve your problems, we'll get stuck with work and I really don't want to risk Mr. Collins's anger. So I ask again. What happened?"

I tried to calm my voice, but without success. And then, it was like some block inside me broke. I found myself telling Malfoy everything from the very beginning, leaving nothing out, except from my dream. I told him about today's call, simply everything. He held my hand to comfort me and didn't interrupt. When I finished, he quietly sat there and I was afraid he stopped listening. But then he looked at me.

"You're too hard at yourself. You weren't ready. Come on, it's _Weasel_ we are talking about here. Of course you weren't ready to start a life with him. Who would be?"

I laughed a bit and he smirked.

"And if you're upset about his sister...she'll get over it. She's living with Potter, right? No wonder she was having a bad day. Just try to concentrate on the positive parts. You're here, in Paris, having a great job. You did everything you could. Give them space and they'll understand."

I squeezed his hand. Malfoy was indeed a good listener.

"I don't know if it's because of those jokes or your actually good advices, but I feel a bit better now."

"You say it like you didn´t think it´s possible for me to listen and solve other people´s problems."

"Well, you never seemed to be open to people. For six years, you haven´t done anything except from making fun of me. Of course I´m a bit surprised."

"Yeah, I really wanted to apologize for making fun of you and calling you Mud...you know how. I often didn´t mean it."

I paralyzed. Draco flying ferret Malfoy was apologising to me? Can this evening get any weirder?

"I accept your apology. I suggest we make a thick line behind us. You aren´t just a bleeding Malfoy, just like I´m not only a bookworm Granger. You have more sides. And I like some of them. I think we can actually become friends."

"I would like that very much. I actually like working with you. You are damn stubborn and it´s hard to work with you, but I like challenges. But more about that solving other people´s problems...Don´t think you´re the only person on the earth having troubles."

I looked at him. "You have some problems?"

He nodded and I gasped.

"_You_ have a problem?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry," I giggled. "What happened?"

He sighed. "I can´t believe I´m telling you this. I recently broke up with my girlfriend."

I covered my mouth with my hand. "I´m sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"She decided to spend time with other people," he said evasively.

"She cheated on you?"

"How did you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, she did. I don´t miss her that much. I would have ended it sooner or later. It´s just that _I_ wanted to break up with _her_ and it hurts my pride that she cheated on me."

"If she cheated on you, she doesn´t deserve you. You deserve somebody who will respect and love you."

"Aw, that´s so romantic, Granger," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

" I guess I do. Anyway, my father was very fond of her and he wasn´t very happy about the break up. So I decided to leave England for a while. Blaise heard about this job at Ministry and set it up for me. And so I´m here."

I couldn´t believe it. It was almost like he was talking about _me_ and not him. "I know how you feel. I had to leave as well. Start over, clear my head."

"Exactly. Besides, I don´t know a better city than Paris. It´s got a very...unique atmosphere."

"How good are you in Occlumens?"

"Amazing," he grinned. "Why?"

"Because it´s like you´re reading my mind this whole evening. I think exactly the same thing."

"I didn´t use Occlumens. Maybe our brains are connected," he bit his lip to prevent laughing.

"Yuck, no. I´d rather go with the Occlumens," I laughed, but I didn´t mean it as an insult. It was friend teasing I was used to.

"I try not to use it very often. It´s a good way to see if people lie or to know something personal, but being hit with their emotions and memories is very exhausting."

I nodded. I knew Occlumens was a very hard rank of magic. Harry always described it as an attack on your own mind, leaving all your thoughts for enemies. I didn´t like it at all.

We have been silent for a while. I was thinking about Ron and he was definitely thinking about his ex-girlfriend.

"I don´t know about you, but even though this conversation cheered me up, I feel utterly exhausted," I yawned.

"Look, we have some time to finish this work. Why don't we meet in Café the same time as always tomorrow? I don't think any of us is capable of working tonight."

"Yes, maybe you're right."

He stood up. "See you tomorrow," he said and smiled.

It was a real smile, not a grin or smirk but true smile. I liked it.

"Malfoy...I mean...Draco?"

He slowly looked at me, shocked. I never said his name like this. When I think about it, I never said his first name at all. I walked towards him. I didn't know what got into me, but I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks for being here for me."

"Anytime," he breathed and slowly left my apartment.

I sat on the floor. I didn't know what it meant that I kissed him. I didn't even know why I did it and if something is going to change now. But I knew one thing for sure. I liked it.

* * *

**I like this chapter, you know. How they find out that even though they are completely different, they are able to enjoy each others company and actually have something in common. So...they´re friends now. But is it always going to stay this way? Give me a nice review and I might PM you something about the next chapter :D Deal? :D Expect the next chapter in few days.  
Betty xxx  
**


	9. Knowing the enemy

Last time:

_"Malfoy...I mean...Draco?"_

_He slowly looked at me, shocked. I never said his name like this. When I think about it, I never said his first name at all. I walked towards him. I didn't know what got into me, but I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek._

_"Thanks for being here for me."_

_"Anytime," he breathed and slowly left my apartment._

_I sat on the floor. I didn't know what it meant that I kissed him. I didn't even know why I did it and if something is going to change now. But I knew one thing for sure. I liked it._

* * *

Weeks went by surprisingly quickly and December came in no time. I did my routine, called my parents and Harry, and met Draco every morning in our Café. Both Draco and I decided not to comment our little kiss...well, _my_ little kiss. We became good friends. I usually woke up, prepared for bad day and then I remembered that I will see Draco. I don´t know why I was so against him. He had thick walls around him, but once I brought them down, he opened to me. We told each other almost everything. He was exactly the friend I needed. I could tell him what´s on my mind and taught him to take things more seriously. He listened to me and helped me but also taught me to not take things so seriously. We completed each other.

I woke up that morning, after having my dream. It wasn´t hectic, desperate or hysterical. My mysterious person held me and I let him. I didn´t pressure him to tell me who he is. My life was finally getting better, so I was okay to let him keep his secret identity for a while. I dressed up and left my place to meet Draco. I arrived sooner as always. I didn´t mind. He was never late. I ordered our usual – black tea with milk and black coffee.

"Hey, Hermione," I heard behind me. Draco was standing there, smiling. I couldn´t get used to his smile or to him saying my first name. It sounded so nice from his lips.

"Good morning, Draco," I smiled back. His name still sounded unusual to me, yet still, it felt right to say it.

He sat next to me. Few months ago, I would pull away, but I actually liked sitting next to my friend. Possibly the only friend I had except from Harry. He set his documents on our table and drank a bit from his tea. I followed his example and studied him from above my cup. How is it that I never noticed him properly? He has bullied me for years and I felt like this is the first time I paid close attention to him. My eyes ran over his pale, platinum hair, his high cheek bones, and deep grey eyes. They fascinated me the most. They were even more beautiful than Mr. Collins´s eyes. Draco noticed I was studying him.

"What are looking at?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said innocently. I had on my tongue: "Do you know you´re actually quite handsome?" but I was afraid it might cross the lines of our friendship. He sure did look handsome. I was wondering if he has ever studied me as close as I did him now.

"Look, I got to run. My mother phoned me today that she´s not feeling well. I want to floo back to our Manor and make sure she´s okay. Can I stop at your place at eight?" he asked.

"Of course you can. I´ll have a look at these documents and we can discuss them tonight."

"Sounds good. Well, I´m off. See you tonight."

"Yes. Give your mum my best wishes."

"I will. Bye."

I waved and watched him leaving. Something inside me felt a bit broken but I couldn´t find out what and especially why.

Anyway, I had some time for myself. I went for a walk and visited the park in front of Eiffel Tower. It was one of my favourite places in Paris. I sat on a blanket and I called my parents and Harry. Harry made sure that Ginny wasn´t around. He felt bad for that incident and didn´t want to hurt me again. I haven´t call him since that day, so I had a lot of explanation to do.

"You´re working with WHOM?"

"Come on, Harry. Calm down. It´s not so bad actually. He´s changed."

"I´m so sorry Hermione. I set you a work with Malfoy."

"Harry, don´t you listen? It´s fine. He´s fine. We argue a lot and we make fun of each other, but it´s more like friend to friend," I tried to explain.

"Yeah, of course. Like bloody Malfoy could ever change."

"I knew you wouldn´t understand. People can change."

He sighed, clearly not liking this. "Isn´t there a chance for a re-pair?"

"No, unless I want to come back to England. Well, enough of me. It´s okay, really. How are you doing?"

He didn´t like the change of subject, but he knew how stubborn I was. "It´s actually good. More than good. We found a house together with Ginny. You know, Hermione...I think I´m going to propose to her."

"What?" I exclaimed happily. "Harry, that´s amazing. Congratulations."

"Don´t congratulate me yet. It is not like she said yes."

"Oh, you silly. Of course she will. You two are perfect for each other. Merlin, I´m so happy for you."

He laughed, obviously happy about my reaction. The rest of conversation was about me wanting to hear every detail about the engagement ring. We have talked for hours; it was like I never left. Then I checked my watch. Six o´clock.

"Harry, I have to go. Draco is coming in two hours and my place is a mess."

I heard him sigh heavily. "Alright. But be careful, Hermione. I know you believe that people can change but I just don´t want you to get hurt."

I smiled. "Don´t worry, Harry. I will be careful. I´ll call you next week, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I slowly returned to my place. There was no big mess, but I still cleaned every part of my apartment. Then I prepared some wine and waited for Draco to come.

_Eight o´clock._

_Half past eight._

_Almost nine. _

I started to freak out. Draco was never late, unlike my other friends. If he was late, something must have happened. I don´t know why, but this idea made me panic.

_Ding dong. _

Thank God. I jumped on my feet and opened the door, smiling.

"Draco, I thought you..."

The rest of my words died away. Draco was standing there, paler than usually. He was trembling and his beautiful eyes seemed black.

"Draco, what happened?"

He took a few steps forward, utterly destroyed. I did the most spontaneous thing in my life. I closed the space between us and took him in my arms. I hugged him tightly and felt how he melted in my arms. He started to shake badly. Still in a hug, I took us both on a couch and we sat. He was holding me as if it was the only thing that can save him. He started to sob and I felt his tears on my bare shoulders. I stroked his back to comfort him. We have stayed like this for a long time and eventually, his sobs became less and less frequent. I still held him, but encouraged to ask: "What happened?"

"It´s my mother. I...I got there and she was lying on her...on her bed. She said...she said someone hexed her. I was sitting there for hours and no matter how hard I tried, the hex was too strong. I tried...I tried every potion I thought that could work, but nothing. And then...," he started to cry again.

"Shh, Draco. It´s alright. You´re here with me."

"And then she started to scream. She begged me to kill her. I don´t know what was going on. I couldn´t kill her. But she begged me so much. I took out my wand."

Chills ran over my back, but he continued.

"I prepared to kill her. She screamed: Do it, Draco. But before I could, she stopped screaming. As suddenly as she started. Her eyes were looking at me, but she no longer saw me. She was dead."

He said those last words without emotions, voice still shaking. I hugged him again and he pulled me closer to him. I didn´t mind. I just wanted him to feel fine again.

"Draco, I´m so sorry. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Don´t let me," he murmured and tightened his touch.

"I won´t."

I touched his hand and I felt something cold. I pulled away to look at it and I gasped.

_Dark Mark. _

Disgusting black painting of a skull and snake instead of its tongue.

Draco looked at it as well and started to pull away, but I made him come back to me.

"Harry told me about it. But it never seemed real to me. Until now."

"And you´re not scared?" he teased.

"Why should I be?"

"It´s a mark of a Dark Lord. Mark of a murderer."

I smiled and stroke his cheek.

"But you´re not a murderer. You´re not like them. You´re better than them."

He looked at me, utterly surprised. He obviously thought I´d despise him. I didn´t think it´s the Dark Mark that makes a person. It was his behaviour and Draco´s behaviour from last few months convinced me that he´s a good person. Before I know, he kissed me on my cheek.

"Thank you for being here for me." he whispered.

"Anytime." I smiled. It was like our situation from weeks repeated.

I poured some wine and handed it to Draco. He drank it at one shot and rubbed his temples.

"She was the only person, who always believed in me. Who protected me, loved me and always stood by my side. Whenever I needed help or advice, she was there for me. Every little step I made, everything good I´ve done, she always appreciated it and she was proud of me."

"You were lucky to have mother like that. My mother was never satisfied with anything I´ve done."

Draco looked at me, raising brow. "But you are the brightest witch of our age. You must have been great student even at Muggle School."

"Yes, I was. But even if I got an A from exam or won the first prize in competition, it was never good enough for her. She always made me to go beyond the line of my abilities. Then, I realized she was doing it for my own good, to prepare me for a real life."

"My father was never happy with anything I´ve done either. But it wasn´t like your mother, doing it for your future. He simply didn´t care. When I had good results, he never noticed. When I did something wrong, he yelled at me for humiliating Malfoys."

I suddenly felt incredibly sorry for Draco. Every child needs their parents love. I could imagine little Draco doing the best he can to make his father proud.

"You were often important part in our arguments," Draco grinned.

"Why me?"

"My father couldn´t understand, why I´m always behind you in class. Mudblo- I mean Muggleborn couldn´t be better than Malfoy. But no matter how hard I tried, you were always better."

"You were a great student, Draco. I wouldn´t have such good results, if I wasn´t afraid you were going to beat me." It was hard to admit, but it was hundred percent true. Draco was usually just one-two points behind me in class and that made me work harder. I couldn´t let a ferret to be better than me.

I obviously surprised him. "It´s hard for me to say this, but if it wasn´t for you, I probably won´t ever end up with that high results."

I smiled. "Same here."

He smiled lightly, but I could tell he was thinking about his mother. I wanted to change the subject, so I asked the first thing that came into my mind.

"What´s your favourite colour?"

He looked at me. I knew he knew I was trying to change the subject, but I felt relieved when he started to cooperate. "Green."

"You´re such a Slytherin," I teased him and it worked. A small shade of smirk started to form at his lips.

"Not that kind of green. Slytherin green is bright and poisonous. I prefer dark green like pine needles. And yours?"

"Purple."

"What? No red or gold?"

"No. I like red but only the right shade. And not gold, I prefer silver. My aunt once got me a toy unicorn and he was all purple. It´s been my favourite colour ever since."

Draco looked confused. "Aren´t unicorns white?"

"Muggles don´t know that. They don´t even know that unicorns exist," I reminded him.

"Of course, keep forgetting."

"What´s your favourite animal?"

"Raven."

"Oh?"

"You expected snake?"

"Just a bit," I smirked.

"I don´t like snakes. I respect them because I´m a Slytherin after all, but I like ravens. I even had one as a child. What´s your favourite animal?"

"I don´t have any."

"What about that cat of yours? Creek something?"

"Crookshanks," I laughed. "Yeah, I loved that cat. Before I skipped the seventh year at Hogwarts and helped Harry to find Horcruxes, I left him in cat orphanage. I have no idea what happened to him afterwards."

"You will have to tell me about that Horcruxes chasing once. But not today. I guess it´ll be a long story and I kind of enjoy this game," he said.

I was happy to keep his mind of his mother, so I asked another question. "What is your favourite gem?"

He raised his brow. "My favourite gem?"

"You said you wanted to continue and I would like to know."

"I don´t know. Onyx? It´s deep and fits with everything. What´s your favourite flower?"

"Roses. Red ones. What´s your favourite type of weather?"

"When there´s a storm during a hot summer day. Or when it simply rains. I could stand the whole day outside in the rain. Who was your first boy crush?"

I blushed.

"What? Is that a very personal question?"

"Well, yes. Nobody has ever asked me that and nobody knows the answer. But I trust you. My first boy crush was Harry Potter."

He almost spitted the wine on my carpet. "Potter?"

"Somewhere between first and second year. Then it somehow passed. I liked him the way that 12 years old child can like another 12 years old child. It´s not like I loved him. He was famous, kind and brave. Except from Ron, he was the only boy I was in contact with. Of course I developed a little crush on him."

He nodded but still seemed to be surprised. "I thought your first crush was Weasley."

My smile weakened.

"Sorry. I shouldn´t have mentioned him."

I shook my head, but then properly smiled again. "No, it´s okay. Ron isn´t the kind of man you can fall in love simply and spontaneously. I liked him during the fifth year and it started to grow into something bigger. When he started to date Lavender in sixth year, I knew I loved him because I was hurt and jealous. I fell in love with him even more during our Horcruxes hunt and we kissed during the war. We have been together ever since."

"Until you broke up with him."

I looked away. "Yes."

Draco drank another glass of wine and I followed his example.

"Who was the first girl you´ve ever kissed?" I asked.

"Getting a little personal, aren´t we?" he teased. I shrugged my shoulders.

He was playing with his glass and then answered. "I was five years old. Her name was Emily and she was a Muggle girl I sometimes played with."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn´t help to laugh. "I meant a real kiss."

"That was probably Pansy Parkinson. I never really liked her, but it was her. We´ve dated for few weeks and then I broke up with her."

"Why did you date her, when you say you didn´t like her?"

"All my friends were saying she was quite a good catch and mostly, my father approved her. I did it to make a reputation and to date somebody my father will be proud of. Then I realized she was a stupid cow, who cheated on me. I broke up with her and I would do it again."

I nodded and hoped he will not ask about mine first kiss. Unfortunately, I wasn´t so lucky that night.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Victor Krum. Fourth year. During the Yule Ball."

He whistled. "Yeah, I remember him. You two made quite an appearance there. Hermione Granger, bookworm and Victor Krum, seeker. You were into Quidditch players those days, weren´t you?" he grinned as my face turned bright red.

"A bit, maybe. Anyway, after the first round of dances, he took me out for a walk and kissed me. He wanted a relationship, but I wasn´t ready. We´re still friends, however."

We have talked for several more hours and ended some time after midnight. We have discussed everything from our childhood to which question we found hardest at the test at Hogwarts. The more I knew about him, the more I liked him and the more our friendship grew. I don´t know if it was because of the wine or the confidential atmosphere, but I cuddled to Draco´s chest and we both lied on my couch. It didn´t occur to me that I was next to my old enemy. No, I was next to my friend. Happy about that, I fell into dreamless sleep with Draco by my side.

* * *

**Yeah, finally a bit longer chapter. So...those two are getting really close, aren´t they? I´m soooo sorry for killing Narcissa. I loved that woman, she rocked in DH, and I almost cried before I made my mind. But I had to do this, for the sake of our Dramione. Stay tuned.  
Betty xxx**


	10. The feeling, when you realize it

Last time:

_The more I knew about him, the more I liked him and the more our friendship grew. I don´t know if it was because of the wine or the confidential atmosphere, but I cuddled to Draco´s chest and we both lied on my couch. It didn´t occur to me that I was next to my old enemy. No, I was next to my friend. Happy about that, I fell into dreamless sleep with Draco by my side._

* * *

I woke up surprised the next morning. I didn't have any dreams. I usually travel through my bed and have wild dreams. This time - nothing. I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt hot but very comfortable. Enjoying my morning, I ran my hand over one side of my body. And I froze.

Somebody's hand was on my hip. I immediately opened my eyes and slowly turned my head around. I gasped. Draco was lying next to me, one hand on my hip and the other one under his head. He had his mouth opened a bit, shaped in perfect "O". I didn't know how to feel. It was wrong, we were just friends. But I felt safe, like I belonged in his arms. I didn´t want to risk a headache so I stopped to analyze it. I smiled and made myself more comfortable.

"Draco," I whispered.

He murmured something, but didn't move. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I leaned forward and kissed him on the top of his nose. His presence made me do silly things.

"Draco. Wake up." He shook his head a bit.

"No?"

"No."

I laughed. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Get up."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. At first, he only looked confused. Then his eyes widened. He stood up so quickly that I almost fell on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled and looked confused around my apartment.

"It's okay." I smiled and touched his shoulder. He jumped at that touch and pulled away.

"I have to go."

My smile wiped away. "Oh. Okay."

I hopelessly watched him running around my place and gathering his stuff.

"Don't forget, we have to meet Minister today," I reminded.

"Yeah, I know."

"So...I guess I'll see you there."

He obviously couldn't answer. He just nodded and left my apartment. I went back to the couch. It was still hot and I could see the silhouette of our bodies. Draco was the friend I desperately needed right now. And now he was acting this strange. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't afford to lose him. I don't know what his lost might do to my psychic health. I got used to him. He meant much more to me than I did to him, but it didn´t matter. I simply prayed for him to be normal again when we'll meet today again.

It was the same day. It was 15 pm, so I decided to go to Ministry. I and Draco were supposed to meet Minister there and invite him to dinner. We thought that after some delicious food and wine, he might be more open to our ideas. I arrived to International Magical Cooperation Department. Monsieur de Vitte was standing there, talking with somebody. He looked nervous.

"Bon jour, Monsieur de Vitte," I smiled at Minister.

He looked at me quickly and tried to put on a smile. It wasn´t honest, I could tell.

"Bon jour, Ms. Granger."

"Have you seen Draco? He was supposed to meet me here," I sighed.

Monsieur de Vitte took a deep breath and sent the other person away. "Come, Ms. Granger."

With mixed feelings, I followed him to his office. He made me sit and looked at me seriously.

"You see, Ms. Granger. I´m afraid I have unpleasant news. A very dangerous wizard escaped from our magic jail today."

I let out a surprised gasp. Didn´t the French magic jail have even better security than Azkaban?

"I´m sorry to hear that. Is he really that dangerous? What has he done?"

"He destroyed one whole village and everybody in it. Nobody knows why."

I covered my mouth with my hand. "That´s...I can´t find the right words to describe it. Does he have a name?"

"We don´t know. We all call him here "Nex"."

I nodded. Nex was a word from Latin. Together with Exitus, it meant death.

"But I still don´t understand it properly. Where is Draco?"

Minister looked at me, unhappily. "Mr. Malfoy came here early today, just before Nex escaped. We desperately needed help and Mr. Malfoy volunteered to help with catching Nex."

My eyes widened. I started to shake in anger. "And you let him? He has no idea what that guy is capable of. He wasn´t prepared. He´s not any Auror, for Merlin´s sake. How could you let him go there unprepared?"

Minister looked terribly sorry. He put his head into his hands. "I know. You have full right to be angry at me. Please understand my situation. We needed help and Mr. Malfoy offered it to us."

"I can´t even talk to you right now, Monsieur," I whispered hostile and ran out of his office.

I didn´t care if this is going to ruin my work. He could fire me and I wouldn´t mind. I had only one thought in my head – Draco. What if something happens to him? He was so unfocused this morning, he might not be careful enough.

"Ms. Granger! Please, let me explain," I heard Minister´s voice behind me.

I quickened my step, but he was next to me in few seconds.

"I understand your anger. Merlin knows I deserve it. But if you just listen..."

"No, I will not listen. You sent Draco towards some madman. What if he...," I couldn´t say "die" out loud.

"Ms. Granger..."

"Didn´t you notice his behaviour today? He wasn´t prepared for this kind of mission."

"Ms. Granger..."

"What?" I practically yelled.

Monsieur de Vitte pointed to somewhere behind my back. I turned around and I felt like a huge rock fell off my heart.

"Merlin has mercy," I whispered.

Draco was standing there. He has few scratched on his cheeks and few centimetres long cut on his arm, but he looked alright. At least he was alive. He looked confused.

"What is going on in here?" he asked.

I didn´t answer.

"Hermione?"

I couldn´t bring myself to say something. I couldn´t, because the sound of my name from his lips made me move towards him. I made few slow steps and then I started to run. I fell into his arms and pulled him closer. I felt how surprised he was, but he hugged me too and stroked my hair.

"Hey, it´s nice to see you too."

I didn´t react. I just smiled and hugged him tighter. I needed him. When Minister explained me the situation and I realized he might die, my world crashed. I held him as if I was drowning and he was the only thing that could keep me alive. No matter how hard I pulled myself towards him, no matter how long I have been in his arms, it still wasn´t enough. It was like a drug. Once I had it, I wanted more and more. I hugged him before, but this time was different. Then after few minutes, he pulled away.

"Somebody is happy to see me," he smirked. He obviously was himself again.

"I´m just...so happy that nothing happened to you," I mumbled ashamed.

"It was actually pretty easy. Nex – that´s his name, isn´t it? – was still half mad happy he managed to escape, so he didn´t pay much attention. He defended himself bravely, but we caught him and he´s back in your jail," he addressed those last words to Minister.

"I´m so thankful, Mr. Malfoy. And I apologize. To you too, Ms. Granger."

I nodded and looked back at Draco. Something inside me wanted to go back to him. But I felt something weird in my chest. I had to be alone.

"I´m so glad you´re okay," I breathed one last time and disapparated.

I have been chasing streets of Paris for several hours. I didn´t look for anything particular, I just needed to think.

Draco Malfoy. He bullied me. I once punched him. He hated me and I hated him. But here in Paris...I brought down his wall, he opened to me. I told him my secrets, he told me his. He completed me, taught me how to relax. When I was next to him...I felt happy. After all those months filled with darkness, Draco was the light and he made my life colourful again. After today...I saw him in completely different way. The misery after I realized he might die. The happiness when he came back. The feeling I had in his arms. I gasped for air, because I realized what it all meant.

"No. That´s not possible." I whispered.

But it was. Now I realize it clearly. I didn´t know when or why it happened. I didn´t know anything, except from one thing. I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Short, but important. They know each other for quite a long time, they are good friends, they tell each other everything. And somewhere between all of that, she fell in love with him. Ah, damn it. Gryffindor and Slytherin - this is not going to be easy. You want to know how they will solve this problem? Me, too, but I have to write it first :D Stay tuned, I´ll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.  
Betty xxx  
**


	11. Cinderella and the White Ball

I tried to rationalize it. I mean...I was a Gryffindor Princess and he was a Slytherin Prince. We were completely different. Besides, his father would never let him to be with me. There were just too many differences.

I chased streets of Paris over and over. I thought about my feelings from every angle, but I always came with the same result. I loved Draco and I loved him very much. We have known each other for years, but I felt like I firstly met him when I came to Paris. He listened to me and I listened to him. We talked together when we were most vulnerable and it must have affected me.

I slowly walked back into my apartment. How is this going to change our friendship? How can I be around him every day, pretending I feel nothing? I certainly didn´t want to tell him. It would complicate things. I was in front of my apartment. I wanted to enter, but I walked into someone.

"Hey, watch it...oh, it´s you."

I looked up and saw Draco. He was smiling. Merlin, he should stop it. It makes him more attractive.

"Hey. Waiting for someone?" I asked lightly, as I always do. It was weird to talk with him, now that I knew I fell in love with him.

"Actually...for you."

"Really? What brings you here at this hour?"

I pointed to the sky. It was dark and full of stars. I must have been on a walk quite long.

"I wanted to talk to you. May I come in?"

I slightly nodded and let him in. Who knows how long has he been here, waiting for me.

We entered my apartment and sat on the couch. I didn´t know whether to sit close or far from him.

"Do you remember the first time I came here? I said I didn´t like this place."

I laughed. Everything was so uncomplicated back then.

"Yes, I remember. But I didn´t mind. I actually admired your honesty."

He tilted his head a bit. "I lied. I like it very much."

I blushed. Why was he looking at me like that? Like he wasn´t talking about the apartment. I must have had hallucinations.

"So...you think honesty is something to admire?" he ripped me off my thoughts.

"Well, yes. I like it when I know somebody doesn´t lie to me and we can talk openly."

Draco nodded. There was a tense silence between us.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?" I couldn´t stand the silence anymore.

"Did I? Oh yes. After you left, Minister left something for you."

He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to me. I carefully opened it. It was an invitation...for some kind of a ball.

_Dear colleagues, _

_Christmas is almost here and as always, we organize our White Ball. The ball will take place at French Ministry of Magic, on the Christmas Eve, at the main square at 8 o´clock in the evening. We are all looking forward to you. Don´t forget – ball is mostly an opportunity for a dance, so don´t forget a partner. _

_Yours Minister of Magic_

_Christian de Vitte. _

Oh dear God. I haven´t attended ball since the Yule Ball at Hogwarts and that was years ago. I didn´t remember how to dance. I didn´t have any formal dress. And most importantly, where will I find a partner?

"It´s silly, if you ask me," Draco snorted.

I rolled my eyes, even though I agreed with him. "Do we have to attend?"

"I´m afraid so. It´s an opportunity to show in public and make a reputation. Work with Minister might go easier then."

I sighed. I didn´t want to attend any stupid ball. "Where should I find a partner?"

"Perhaps you could go with Thorn," proposed Draco with a huge smirk.

I punched him. "Excellent idea, Mr. Bright. Who are you taking?" I asked, even though I didn´t want to know. Imagining Draco holding some girl the whole night was too much for me to handle.

He sighed. "You see, there´s this one girl I like from the very beginning. I can´t stop thinking about her. And I thought I would ask her, but I didn´t have a nerve."

I felt like somebody hit a piece of glass into my heart. Now there was really no chance for us. All I thought about the last few hours was him and he had a different girl on his mind. I tried to keep my face. "It´s never too late, you know. Ask her. Maybe she´ll say yes."

He shook his head. "I found out she didn´t want to go. And I don´t want to push her. So...I thought you might want to come?" he asked.

_No, no, no. _My subconscious yelled at me. _It would only make things worse. You will spend a night dancing with him, in his arms. You will fall in love even more and you will break your own heart._

But I couldn´t say no. It was too beautiful image. "Yes, Draco. I´ll be honoured to go with you."

xxx

Christmas Eve came sooner than I thought. I revised some basic dance steps and bought myself a new dress. It was long, no-sleeved and it had diamonds under breasts. The colour was bright red. I liked it very much and I hoped Draco will as well. His opinion mattered to me.

I felt like I was fourteen again and went to my first ball. Victor Krum was my date. Nothing really romantic happened between us, but we stayed friends. Even now, from time to time, we write to each other.

I was nervous and I was shaking. I´m still not sure why. I entered the Ministry and reached stairs. They were normally dark and simple. Now they were white, as if they were made of ice. Still hidden behind the wall, I looked downstairs. Draco was standing there, talking with one of our colleagues – Josh Rivers. Josh had a beautiful date. The girl was tall, she had dark hair and gorgeous dress. I couldn´t compare myself to her and I felt ugly. My hand ran over my dress. My normally bushy hair was smooth and framed freely my face.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the stairs. Indeed, just like at the Yule Ball. Josh punched Draco and he looked at me. His mouth went open and he stared at me, as he has seen a ghost.

"Good evening, Josh. Good evening, Draco," I barely looked at Josh and gave my attention to Draco.

"Good evening to you, too, Hermione. We were just talking about what kept you," Josh said.

"Am I late? My apologies, I didn´t realize."

"It´s okay, just few minutes. Hermione, this is my partner Christine," Josh introduced his date.

The gorgeous girl took my hand and shook it. The most honest smile lightened her face. "Nice to meet you."

"It´s my pleasure, Christine," I smiled back.

There was a short silence between the four of us, then Josh coughed. "Well, we better get going. We don´t want to miss the first dance."

Josh and Christine slowly left. Draco and I stayed alone. He took my hand and kissed it softly. "You are looking amazing," he complimented quietly.

"Have you seen Christine?" I laughed.

"Christine...I can´t compare her to you. You look simply stunning," he said.

I blushed and relaxed. Why was I so nervous? I´m here, in Paris, with Draco by my side for at least a short time.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," I smiled and let him to take my hand.

We walked together to the main square. It looked incredible. The floor was made of ice and you could see your reflection on it. The water in the fountain was frozen and it made extraordinary shapes. It even snowed at some places. It looked like a fairytale; it was hard to believe it was all made with just a few spells.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. I´m so happy to see you here tonight," we heard Minister´s voice. He was with some woman, probably the same age as he was.

"Monsieur de Vitte. We both wanted to thank you for the invitation," said Draco formally.

"No problem, my dear boy. I don´t think you have met my wife yet. Darling, this is Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, one of the diplomats from England. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, this is my wife, Michelle de Vitte."

Minister´s wife smiled at us. She seemed to be a lovely woman and somehow I knew we would get along. The band changed the song.

"Well, since everybody´s here, we should start the first dance. Darling?" Minister announced and smiled at his wife. Michelle de Vitte accepted his hand and they walked to the dance floor. I turned to Draco.

"Do we have to?" I pointed to the dance floor with my chin.

He laughed. "I´m afraid so. Don´t worry, it´ll be just fine."

I sighed and accepted his hand. He led me to the parquet and placed his hand on my waist. I just hoped he wouldn´t notice my chills.

To my surprise, it really went fine. It was just a simple dance and as I watched Minister´s hopeless jumping around, I relaxed and let the music lead me. The dance was over sooner than I thought and the band started a new song, more energetic and quick.

I released my hand from Draco´s, thinking he wouldn´t want to continue dancing. I grew up with Harry and Ron and for them dance equalled death. But Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"Where do you think you´re going? The night is young, let´s celebrate!" he shouted and made me do a spin. I laughed and jumped into the crazy swirl of dancing. We danced through many other songs, enjoying the music and each other´s company. It was better than a Yule Ball; there was no Ron to judge me because of my partner.

"I can´t dance anymore. I have to rest," I managed to tell Draco through my laughing.

He grinned and nodded. Carefully, we left the crazy maelstrom and sat down.

"I don´t remember the last time I had such a great time." I said happily.

"Yes, you really are a lioness of parties. How is it I never noticed?" Draco wondered with a smirk.

"You never asked me to dance with you."

"And now I regret it."

I laughed. I wanted to laugh and do crazy things. I felt incredibly alive.

"I see you two are having a good time," Minister came and sat next to us.

"It´s amazing Ball, Monsieur de Vitte. We can´t thank you enough for the invitation," I said honestly.

The older man blushed slightly. "Only the best for my employees."

The band started another song, slower and calmer. Typical Ball slow-dance.

"You have to excuse me. My wife would never forgive me if I would skip this dance," sighed Minister and went to find his wife.

"What do you say? Care for another dance with me?" asked Draco.

"I would love to," I smiled and took his hand.

He placed his hands around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck. We started to dance, slowly shaping a circle.

"I´m having a great time, thanks to you," Draco smiled at me.

"You´re not the only one. This evening is something I´ll never forget," I smiled back.

"I just wish my dreamed girl was here with me," he sighed.

My smile froze and my heart squeaked with pain. _Told you so, you should have listened to me. _My subconscious said smugly. _It´s all your fault, don´t you dare blame him for breaking your heart._

I had to agree with it. I knew how this evening would end up and yet, I decided to break my own heart.

"Yes, it´s pity, isn´t it? I would love to meet her," I told him with a smile. I didn´t want to hurt him.

Song reached its top chorus and something broke inside me. I pulled Draco closer to me. I hid my face on his shoulder, so he won´t see my eyes welling up.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked gently.

I winked several times to send those damn tears away. Nothing special happened, but it felt like this was the last time I can hold him. I pulled away and smiled.

"I am. Sorry, I´m kind of emotional tonight."

"Because of that sister of Weasley´s?"

"One of the reasons," I murmured and avoided his eyes.

We silently danced. I rested my head on Draco´s shoulder again, breathing his scent. It smelt like cinnamon and something else...it was simply him.

My heart started to race, without any obvious reason.

"You know, I´m surprise I´m not talking with a speed of a rocket," I said, no longer able to take that silence. I pulled away from his shoulder and faced him.

Draco looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, when I´m nervous, I talk about crazy things and very, very fast." It was the truth. It was sort of a bad habit.

"What would you have to be nervous about?" he smiled and his eyes captured mine.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn´t answer. What would I say? That I love him? That his cinnamon scent is better than any perfume? That because of him, my heart is beating so fast I´m surprised he can´t hear it? And then my bad habit took over the control.

"Nothing. Nothing special. Do you know what got me? That grog over there. It has the exactly the same colour as the hair of my favourite actress from my childhood. She was a superhero and I watched the show about her every evening."

_What the hell are you talking about? Shut up, for Merlin´s sake! _

"But now when I think about it, her hair was mostly green. The colour of that grog probably reminded me of the hair of her partner," I talked fast and confusingly.

_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!_

"Although I never liked him anyway. He was weird, you know. Turned after every skirt he saw..."

"Okay, now you´re talking too much," Draco interrupted my monolog and kissed me.

For a second, I froze. Draco Malfoy was kissing me? When did this happen? And what about his dreamed-girl? His lips were even softer than I imagined. They perfectly sat on my lips and tried to make them cooperate. And so I surrendered. He pulled me closer to him and I ran through his hair with my hand. How I wanted this to happen, how I desired that kiss. I felt light as clouds, as I could fly. I couldn´t think. Any logical thought was cut off with his lips. I wanted it to last forever, but eventually, we had to break for air. Our foreheads touched.

"You were my dreamed-girl," Draco whispered.

A true, wide smile lightened my face. Our eyes met and I leaned forward for another kiss. I thought my heart will blow up with happiness. The kiss was long, soft but very passionate. I wanted to bring into that kiss all my emotions. The kiss ended and Draco looked at me.

"Hermione...I love you very much."

"And I love you," I replied.

He looked at me, surprised. "You do?"

"Of course I do. And for quite some time."

A huge smile set on his face. He was so handsome. I looked around. Our colleagues were staring at us, not exactly knowing how to react. Michelle de Vitte was smiling and Minister had a ´Well, finally´ look.

"I think we made quite a show," I giggled at the faces of other people.

"Who cares about them?" Draco kissed me and then hugged me tightly.

The song ended. But my fairytale continued. We have stayed for several more hours and then thanked Minister for a great evening.

"So, you two...are now...?" Minister asked, forgetting diplomacy.

Draco looked at me and I nodded. "I guess we are."

"Good for you, my boy. I wish you good luck." Minister laughed and wished us goodnight.

We left, hand in hand, ignoring the stares of other people.

"Malfoy, you lucky man!" we heard a scream. We didn´t look back, just erupted to laugh and ran away. We stopped in front of my apartment, still laughing.

"I had a great evening. You?" I asked with a laugh.

"Turned out to be much better than it sounded," he looked me in the eyes and kissed me. I could just stand there and kiss him the whole night. Unfortunately, he was the logical one tonight.

"It´s late. I should go. Although I wouldn´t mind being here with you until the morning."

"Neither would I."

"See you tomorrow, in our Café?"

"Definitely, you won´t get rid of me now."

"So I hoped," Draco smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I´m not sure that´s possible."

"Don´t start an argument with me. Otherwise you won´t see your apartment tonight." I laughed and so did he. He kissed me and walked away. I entered my apartment, closed the door and sat on the floor.

_Whoa._

* * *

**First of all, I´m sorry for not updating in a while. My grandmother passed and I was a complete mess. I still am. Then, I realized, my grandmother wouldn´t be very proud of me, if I would simply lay on my bed and cry. And so I try to put all my pain and love into writting and I will try to update regularly again. I´m doing it for her, to make her proud, to say my final goodbye. Second of all, I had two ideas about this chapter, but I decided to go with this option. I couldn´t wait for some romantic action. However, I also wrote a bit of the second option and if somebody here is interested, I will gladly send it to you and hear your opinions. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers for reminding me, that this story has to be completed. I love you all.  
Betty xxx**


	12. About dancing snowflakes

Last time:

_"See you tomorrow, in our Café?"_

_"Definitely, you won´t get rid of me now."_

_"So I hoped," Draco smiled. "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

_"I´m not sure that´s possible."_

_"Don´t start an argument with me. Otherwise you won´t see your apartment tonight." I laughed and so did he. He kissed me and walked away. I entered my apartment, closed the door and sat on the floor._

_Whoa._

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my bed without any idea how I got there. I was staring at the ceiling with the feeling that something really special happened the previous day. As I was trying to recall, I watched snowflakes making their dance outside the window. The way they moved and their stunning white suddenly reminded me of last night.

_Hermione...I love you very much._

_And I love you._

I walked towards the window. Snowflakes were beautiful and they were covering the whole city of Paris. Everything looked peaceful and sound. It was incredible image and at normal days, I would have spend hours just absorbing the view. But there was nothing normal about this situation.

Did it really happen last night? Can somebody so amazing really love me? Am I finally allowed to enjoy a bit of happiness?

I turned my head to the mirror on opposite wall and immediately knew that everything was real. My image has definitely changed. I remembered the dead look and circles under my eyes. But this...this person was completely different. My usually boring chocolate eyes were wide-opened and sparkling with hope. My hair shined even though it was messy again. I slowly raised my hand and touched my lips. Only few hours ago, they were kissed by Draco Malfoy. I dared to smile, almost as this simple gesture could destroy everything.

I slowly got dressed and left my apartment to meet Draco in our Café. Even though I was convinced that everything was real, I couldn´t ignore nervous butterflies in my stomach. Will he deny it? Will he forget all the good he showed me and play the old ferret I hated?

I entered the cozy house and searched for one certain platinum haired head. Yes, there he was, sitting at our usual place, already slurping from his black tea. His eyes met mine and he brightened with smile. The second his gray orbs captured mine, I realized how silly my fear was. Of course he wouldn´t deny it. He desired this to happen as much as I did.

I took those last few steps. Draco stood up and kissed me lustfully. I had to remind myself really hard that we were at public with many people watching; otherwise I might lose my self-control and show those people what word passion really means. The yearning was even stronger than the last night. The whole world could burn and I wouldn´t care. As long as he would hold me.

"Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning, Hermione."

We both smiled nervously and sat down. I noticed my favourite black coffee was already ordered and was there, waiting for me.

"So...it wasn´t a dream," I noted with satisfaction.

"Of course it wasn´t. And I´m not saying it only because I didn´t sleep the whole night."

"What kept you from sleeping?" I wanted to know.

"I had to organize my thoughts. The last night has changed everything and I had to prepare for those changes."

"I´m sorry I made everything so complicated."

He looked at me, panic evident in his eyes. "You didn´t complicate anything. I didn´t mean it like you did something wrong..."

I had to laugh and end his nonsense worries. He looked really scared he might insult me. Like he could ever get rid of me now. "Calm down, I didn´t take it as an insult or whatever. I´m so happy for everything that happened, I don´t regret a thing. I don´t know about you, but last night was...really incredible."

He took my hand and looked at me. "I hope you don´t think I didn´t enjoy it. Hermione, last night was the best night of my utter existence. I never dared to hope you might love me back."

"Are you sure you are not using Occlumency? Because you´re describing my feelings and thoughts once again and you´re doing it perfectly," I eyed him with suspicion.

He smirked. "I can honestly promise you I´m not using it."

"And I propose it shall stay that way. If there´s some rank of Magic that I don´t like, it´s Occlumency."

"I couldn´t agree more," Draco grinned and raised his cup of tea. I followed his example with my cup of coffee. Our eyes met.

"To new beginnings," he proposed a toast.

I chuckled. "To reciprocated love," I said and our cups met for a short moment.

Then, we have worked for a little while. Draco held my hand and I let him. At a normal situation, I would have waited couple of days until I would allow this to my boyfriend. But Draco and I were far beyond normal. Besides, his touch was indescribable. Ron and I used to hold hands, but my hand lost in Draco´s was...better. It was strangely common and comfortable.

With satisfaction, I have noticed that his behaviour has barely changed. He was more open and romantic, but we teased each other like we usually do. We also could agree only on few things and had to make many compromises. I was glad, because this behaviour was the part of the reason why I fell in love with him. I didn´t want him to ever change. He had mistakes, but who doesn´t? I know I have, too. We were equal.

"So that´s it for today," I took my papers and stood up.

"Yes, I don´t know what else to do. If Minister doesn´t accept this offer, I don´t know what we´re going to do," Draco stood up as well and scowled.

"Don´t worry, everything is going to work out. He is still terribly sorry for letting you go towards that insane murderer. He will say yes to any offer," I comforted him and kissed his nose.

He smirked and lifted his face, so his lips could capture mine in another breathtaking kiss that ended too soon for my liking.

"Shall we meet at the Ministry around four p.m.?" Draco asked.

"Four o´clock sounds good," I nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I heard Draco and turned back to him. He closed the gap I made with few steps.

"What is it?" I smiled.

"I was wondering...that after the meeting with Minister...you...I...," I don´t think I have ever seen him so shy.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Will you go out with me? I mean, on dinner or somewhere," he blurted.

"You mean like on the date?" I teased.

"Uhm, yeah, I suppose."

I laughed heartily. "Of course, Draco, I would love to," I agreed.

He sighed in relieve and pretended to wipe sweat drops off his forehead. I punched his shoulder and tried to leave, but he stopped me again.

"Wait!"

I sighed, even though I had a smug smirk on my face. "What is it this time?" I tried to play annoyed voice.

He smiled and looked at me. "I love you."

A proper smile set on my lips as I almost whispered back. "I love you, too."

And then, smiling like an idiot, I finally left.

xxx

_Five to seven_

I have been checking the time every five minutes the whole evening. After we met at the Ministry and gave Monsieur de Vitte our offer, Draco said he´ll pick me up at seven o´clock. I wasn´t afraid he´ll back off or be late, but I was more nervous than in a long time. More nervous than I was before I was supposed to meet Mr. Collins. More nervous than I was before the first meeting with French Minister of Magic. I believed in my abilities, so I knew I´ll do well. But here...this date was something I could easily destroy. And I didn´t want that. Not when I finally started to look like a human again.

_Ding dong_

I jumped on my feet and rushed towards the door. Just as I was about to touch the door handle, I took a quick look in the mirror. Draco didn´t want to tell me where he is taking me, but he asked me to wear something more formal. I was wearing a long-sleeved black dress with white collar. It was one of my favourites and I hoped Draco will like it as well. Merlin, it seemed like I couldn´t get my thoughts right without using his name.

"You know, it is considered polite to open the door...," I heard his voice from behind the door.

I let out a small laugh, before I pulled the handle. The next thing I knew, I landed in his arms and gave him a kiss I have been waiting for the whole day. The one full of passion and love.

"When somebody rings," he finished with a laugh and started to respond to my kiss. He pulled away again too soon. But he didn´t release me from his arms, he just pulled away so he could have a good look at me.

"What?" I asked nervously. "Do I look okay?"

"Hm, not really," he said and my heart skipped a beat. My smile started to fade until I saw him smirking. "You most definitely do not look okay. You look absolutely beautiful."

A hot blush ran over my face. He laughed a bit and made me do a spin. But the spin lead to another breathtaking kiss. This time I had to pull away, because I ran out of oxygen and started to gasp for air. He smirked smugly and I slapped his shoulder.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just let me grab my coat."

When I had it on, Draco raised his hand and offered it to me formally. "Shall we?"

I smiled and let my happiness to fill me. "Yes. Yes, we shall."

xxx

"Oh my God, Draco, this place is amazing."

That was the first thing that came into my mind several minutes later. Draco made me have my eyes closed the whole time, until I felt we have disapparated. Then he hugged my from behind and whispered: "Happy one day anniversary, darling" He kissed my cheek and then finally took his hands off my eyes.

Firstly, I thought we are just somewhere on the street. There was snow everywhere and the night was dark as always. I really couldn´t see the difference at first. Then, I noticed all those lights underneath this mysterious place. They looked like lights of street lamps and buildings, so we must have been high above the ground. And I couldn´t get very close to the view, because after few steps, I walked into the glass.

Then it occurred to me. This must have been a purely magical place. The snow was a magic trick. That explained why the temperature was higher than outside. But where were we?

"I thought that since you liked the White Ball so much, I should make something similar," I heard his voice. He was studying me in quiet, giving me time to absorb this.

"Did you...," my voice failed me and I had to clear my throat. "Did you make this by yourself?"

He shrugged. "Don´t be so surprise. I know I´m a Malfoy but I´m not incapable of work."

I turned around and rushed to hug him. I was so touched. I doubted anybody else on the earth would create a mini White Ball just for me.

"Thank you," I whispered simply.

"You´re welcome," he whispered against my hair and I could tell he was smiling. My reaction obviously made him happy.

He helped me out of the coat and when I wanted to sit, he held my chair. It wasn´t some rehearsed gentleman behaviour. No, he did it, because it was polite, because he was (my guess is by his mother) taught to do it.

The dinner consisted of simple, but delicious food and a bottle of red wine. The last time I had a dinner with somebody was with Ron. I remembered the stomach ache and the panic fear of proposal. Now I just felt...happy. Complete. Like nothing could hurt me. I know it´s kind of rude to constantly compare everything to Ron, but I didn´t have any other boyfriend than him before Draco, so I couldn´t compare it to anybody else.

I sighed and smiled.

"What is it, pumpkin?" Draco asked.

This time, I couldn´t resist the urge to laugh. "Why are you giving me those silly pet names the whole evening? Darling, sweetheart, _pumpkin_."

He grinned. "I thought you women liked them."

"But they sound so cheap," I protested with a giggle.

"Then we must find the one that suits you the most," he bit his lip and tried his best not to laugh. "Cutie Pie."

"You must be kidding," I started to laugh really hard.

"Honey?"

"No."

"Sweetie?"

"Still no."

"Muffin?"

"This is getting ridiculous."

"I know. I have to try a little harder," he chuckled.

"And I´m guessing you won´t stop until you find the right pet name, right?"

"You know me so well," he laughed and reached forward to touch my hand.

I rolled my eyes but let him to hold my hand. We stayed quiet for a while, studying each other.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

About how lucky I am. About the fake snowflakes that landed in his hair. About how the white of snow strongly conquered the pale colour of his hair. I was thinking about everything at the same time.

"Right now I´m wondering where we actually are," I finally said out loud.

His lips twisted into a smug smirk. "Well...let´s just say that Eiffel Tower has also a small fourth floor only for wizards."

My eyes wide opened in surprise. This was definitely the best first date in the history of dating. Not only that he made a small White Ball for me, but he also placed it on the secret wizard floor on the Eiffel Tower.

His smirk just widened at my surprise and he stood up and walked towards me.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

I blinked in confusion. "But, Draco, there is no music."

"Use your imagination," he suggested.

I shook my head with a smile, before I took his hand and stood up. The slow dance song from previous evening started to play in my head and to my surprise, Draco started to dance in the same rhythm. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. This was the best date I have ever had," I mumbled.

"I´m glad you liked it, love."

I pulled away and stared at him. "How...how did you just call me?"

"Love?"

A smile started to form on my lips.

"What? Was it too cliché?"

"That´s the thing, it wasn´t a bit cliché. I liked the way it sounded from your lips."

"Did we just find your pet name?"

I laughed. "I think so."

He slowly took my chin and lifted my face. His eyes captured mine and my heart started to race. He gently brushed his lips against mine. I know it was supposed to be a little sweet kiss, but I wasn´t in a mood for softness. Greedily, I connected our lips in a searing kiss. He slowly made a trail of kisses down to my neck. I moaned in pleasure, experiencing something I never had in my life. It´s not like Ron didn´t like to kiss, but it was mostly hard snogging. Draco, on the other hand, somehow knew exactly what I desired. I felt how my knees weakened, but it was impossible to fall. He held me so closely. And what is even weirder – it still wasn´t close enough.

Our minutes or days long kiss ended. Who knows, how long it actually lasted. Time became unimportant. Any time spend in his arms won´t be long enough. Only eternity could satisfy me now.

I don´t have a very clear image of anything that happened afterwards. I just suddenly appeared in front of my apartment, still hanging on Draco´s arm.

"Will you collapse if I let you go now?" he asked, nervously watching my weak knees.

"Of course not, I will be okay," I smiled and opened the door.

Draco eyed me, before a mischievous spark flashed in his eyes. Before I knew, he was bridal-style carrying me towards my bed. I gently landed on pillows, giggling.

"Thank you again," I said.

"You´re welcome," he replied and leaned forward.

I slowly stopped giggling and realized how close he was. I loved him like nobody before, but I wasn´t ready for this step. But Draco already could read me perfectly. He slightly nodded and then pulled away.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

I wanted to argue, but I actually liked the way he said it.

"Good night, love," he said and kissed my forehead.

I made myself comfortable and enjoyed my new pet name. "Good night, Draco."

"See you tomorrow. Sleep tight."

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was a loving smile playing on his lips.

* * *

**One of my reviewers asked, if Hermione´s dreams are really only dreams and why she takes them so seriously. Well, it´s based on my own reaction on dreams. I take dreams very seriously since I had a terrible nightmare. I woke up crying and my arms were bleeding (I have a tendency to hurt myself when I have nightmares). So it´s impossible for me to write about ignoring bad dreams, since they affect me so much. I hope that explains at least something. For now, sit back, enjoy and then hit the review button. You know you want to.  
Betty xxx  
**


	13. Was it really meant to be?

Last time:

_"Good night, love," he said and kissed my forehead._

_I made myself comfortable and enjoyed my new pet name. "Good night, Draco."_

_"See you tomorrow. Sleep tight."_

_The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was a loving smile playing on his lips._

* * *

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

It was about three weeks later and we were enjoying our morning meeting in our Café. Every day was even better than the previous one. Draco always found a way to surprise me and our relationship stayed fresh and exciting. The yearning didn´t weaken, butterflies didn´t fly away and the flame was still burning.

"I was actually wondering if you don´t want to stop by at my place. I could even cook something for dinner."

I raised my eyebrow. There it was again. Another surprise.

"I didn´t know you could cook."

"If ordering-meal-from-nearby-restaurant-and-then-pretending-I-did-it-myself-to-impress-my-girlfriend counts as cooking, then yes," he said honestly and I erupted to laugh.

"You definitely impressed her, she feels very touched," I said, when I calmed down.

Hot, but barely visible blush painted my cheeks. His girlfriend. Draco Malfoy´s girlfriend. He asked me to become his girlfriend the very next day after our first date and I agreed, of course. In fact, it was our one month anniversary in four days.

"Ehm, Earth calls Hermione," the object of my thoughts waved with his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, darling, my thoughts ran away. I think it´s great idea to spend an evening at your place. I mean, we´re dating for several weeks now and I have never seen your apartment."

_Darling_...Every time I used a pet name on him, my thoughts mixed and then united again into one final result – he is mine. I, above all the others, have the privilege to call him darling, sweetheart, _honey_. Draco, on the other hand, only called me love. That was a clear and definite thing in our relationship.

"Bringing a girl into your apartment is a big step and I wanted you to be ready. Food, wine, candles – who knows what might happen?" he smirked. I knew _exactly_ what he thought.

"Prat," I murmured with a small grin.

"What was that, love?" Draco asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing," I said quickly.

Draco let out a small laugh, but tried to mask it as a cough. "Well, here is my address. Come around seven, let´s say," he suggested and gave me a small card with his address.

"Why so late?" I asked, as I was taking the piece of paper.

Draco slightly changed his position and his eyes darkened a bit. "It´s my mother´s funeral today."

"But, Draco, it´s been almost two months," I said confused. The funeral was usually held few days after the death.

"I know. But my father wanted first Healers to have a close look on her. He wanted to know what kind of a curse killed her."

"Did they find out anything?"

"No. They say it´s probably a new spell. Anyway, father also had some troubles with mother´s last will and so on. That´s why the funeral is so late."

I held his hand and caressed the back of his palm with my thumb. "Do you want me to come with you?" I whispered.

He quickly looked at me. "No. No, love, you cannot come any near that place. There will be many ex-Death Eaters and so on, and...I haven´t told my father about you yet. It´s best for you to stay out of there. I don´t want you to get in danger."

"You love me much more than I deserve."

"You´re my life now," he said simply, as if he was commenting the colour of my skirt.

We finished our drinks and I stood up.

"See you at seven, then," I said.

Draco nodded and stood up to hold my hand. He looked me deeply in the eyes. "I love you."

I smiled. "I know, darling. I love you, too."

He surprised me by giving me a passionate kiss, not just a little goodbye kiss. I responded by kissing him back and wrapping my hands around his neck.

Not a bad way to start a day.

xxx

I shot a quick glance at my watches.

_6:40_

I still had twenty minutes to get to Draco´s apartment. I was already dressed and now just tried to do something before it was time to go.

I swiftly walked towards the phone and dialled the number. The phone was answered, as usually, after long ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Harry, it´s me," I smiled.

"Hey, ´Mione. I haven´t heard from you in quite a long time."

I had to give him that. I have called every week, but I just asked simple questions, before running away to meet Draco. We haven´t talked properly in a really long time.

"I´m sorry about that. I just have many things on my mind."

"It´s okay, really. I also couldn´t talk with you properly, there is so much going on around here."

"Really? What´s so exciting? Something new happened?" I wanted to know.

"As a matter of fact...do you remember the last time we talked about Ginny?"

"I think so, you were thinking about proposing to her," I had to smile at this idea.

"Well, I asked the big question and she said yes."

I screamed. "Oh my God, Harry, congratulations. That´s so amazing," I exclaimed happily and I meant it. Those two were simply perfect for each other and I really was happy for them.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said and he was obviously smiling.

"When are you planning to get married?"

"We both agreed to get married in May. So in five or four months."

"May, that´s so romantic. I wish you good luck," I said, but I somehow felt sad. I was quite sure I won´t be invited to the wedding.

"I´m so glad you called. This is perfect opportunity to invite you to our wedding," Harry said, almost as he was reading my mind. Firstly Draco, now Harry. Am I really that easy to predict?

"Are you sure? I mean, I would love to come, but is it okay with Ginny?"

"Come on, Hermione. Ginny is easy to get mad, but it´s not like she´ll stay mad forever. I mentioned you yesterday during dinner and she didn´t say anything offensive. She simply sighed and I know that she misses you. I think she´s already in the phase of forgiving and be again your best friend in no time."

I cheered up like a sun hit me. "You really think so? Thanks, Harry. If what you´re saying is truth, I would be honoured to come to your wedding."

Harry laughed. "I´m so glad. You´ll get a proper invitation about month before the wedding."

"I can´t wait. My two best friends getting married," I said happily.

"And how are you doing?" Harry changed the subject.

I bit my lip. Even though Draco and I have been together for weeks, Harry didn´t know about us. Firstly, I didn´t want him to know, because such thing has to be said gently and at the right time. And secondly...I wanted Draco to be just my secret for a while.

But I also wanted to share my happiness with him. And Harry was there for me, when nobody else was. He deserved to know.

"I´m doing just fine. More than fine, to be honest."

"I´m glad to hear that. How´s it going with Malfoy?"

"Funny you mentioned him. I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I won´t, what is it?"

I smiled and love fully sighed. "Me and Draco...we´re a couple now."

There has been a dead silence on Harry´s side. "What?"

"We got together almost month ago. Harry, I feel really happy. _He_ makes me happy."

Another pause. "Harry, are you there?"

"Yeah. I just can´t believe it."

"Is it so unbelievable that somebody might actually like me?" I tried to joke about it.

"Why him?"

I scowled. "I don´t know, Harry. Somewhere between working and being friends, I really started to like him. And now, I couldn´t be happier." It was almost a lie. Happy was a weak word. More like being in Heaven. "Besides, it was you who got me this job and told me to move on."

"I didn´t mean it like you should start to date Draco bloody Malfoy," Harry´s voice was starting to rise.

"What did you want, then?"

"I just wanted you to have a break from Ron and I somehow hoped you two will get back together."

I gasped. "I didn´t realize that´s what you want. I´m sorry to disappoint you, Harry, but Ron and I are not getting back together."

"How could you let this happen, Hermione? I thought you were smart."

My eyes narrowed. "And I thought you wanted me to be happy."

"With Ron. Not with flying ferret!"

"Can´t you at least pretend to be happy for me?"

"No, I can´t do that. My best friend is dating my enemy. It´s really not good news for me."

"Forget I ever said anything, Harry. I thought as my best friend, you will be happy for me, but obviously I was wrong."

"Hermione..."

"Shut up, Harry. Just leave me alone," I barked and hung up.

I didn´t know whether to be mad or sad. So, all this time, he just wanted to me to have a small break and then run back into Ron´s arms. And I thought I had somebody on my side, who will support me no matter what. I wondered if he would eventually try to get me and Ron back together.

Both madness and sadness went away and I just felt disappointed. I checked the time.

_6:50_

I didn´t want to spend a second more in my apartment, so I turned around and apparated to the apartment of my boyfriend.

"You´re early," I heard him shouting happily.

I laughed and tried to forget everything about the call with Harry. "I know, I just couldn´t wait. Where are you, darling?"

"In a battlefield."

"Where?" I asked confused.

"I mean, in the kitchen. Just walk down the hall and it´s the last door on the right."

I did as he told me. He really had a beautiful apartment. It wasn´t as bright as my place, but his had a certain charm. It slightly reminded me of his family Manor, but it was more common and familiar. I felt like I was at home.

I walked down the hall and found Draco´s kitchen. And it truly did look like a battlefield. The place was a mess. The furniture was covered in flour and many other ingredients. Five knives were bewitched to cut the meat and vegetables. Draco was standing in the middle of the big mess and he looked like a desperate king who just lost all his followers. He was fighting against his kitchen and was obviously loosing.

"Should I help you?" I asked, desperately trying not to laugh. Draco simply looked funny, as he was standing there in a huge apron with words _King of the kitchen_, with flour in his hair.

"No, no, love, I have everything under control," he tried to smile, before he shot to the oven and stirred some liquid.

"I thought you said you will order everything from the restaurant," I reminded him.

"The orders somehow mixed and they sent me only half prepared meal."

I pointed towards a chopping board, when two of five knives started to duel.

Draco murmured some swear, which made me punch his shoulder. He shot me a painful look.

"Go to the living room, love, it´s right opposite this room. I will finish this mess and be right there."

"Are you sure?" I eyed him. He was desperately trying to hold those two knives away from each other.

"Yes, I can handle this. You go and have some wine," he forced a smile and shut one of the knives in the fridge.

I couldn´t hold it in anymore. I started to laugh the hardest in my life. Tears were falling from my eyes and I even started to hiccup.

"Man tries to prepare a lovely dinner for his girlfriend and this is what he gets," Draco mumbled.

That made me laugh even harder. "I´m sorry, darling. I´m sorry. It´s really sweet and I appreciate it," I managed to get out of me and kissed him on his cheek.

He made a face and pushed me out of the kitchen.

Still giggling, I found a way to his living room. I went through the whole room, studying books and pictures and ended up at his table. My hand touched the mahogany desk. Something fell on the ground.

I picked the thing up and studied it. It was some sort of a letter.

_Draco...Mudblood...I refuse..._

I shot a nervous glance towards the door. Yes, it was his privacy. But I was curious from the nature. My heart started to race as I unfolded the letter and started to read.

_Son,_

_you left the funeral so soon, we didn´t have a chance for a proper talk. Draco, I refuse to believe what you said. You and that Mudblood Granger?! Son, I thought we taught you better than that. Think of your reputation. What would people say? I´m sorry to shatter your thoughts, but you and the Mudblood have no future. People will never accept you. You are from two completely different worlds. Your mother wouldn´t be very proud of you now. Mark my words, Draco. I will gladly speak to you again, when you come to senses._

_Lucius._

My eyes were full of tears by the end of the letter. That was too much. First Harry, now this. I heard blood rushing through my temples and I barely heard loud steps coming closer.

"Well, one of the knives ended up pretty badly, but I think I have managed everything important," Draco said.

I straightened up. "How was the funeral?" I asked, not turning to him.

He was quiet and I was wondering if he was thinking about his father.

"It went quite well, for a funeral."

"Really?" I said quietly.

"Love? Are you crying?"

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. I saw how his eyes noticed the paper in my hands.

"Did you...did you read it?" he asked. He wasn´t angry, he was just ashamed.

"Every single word."

"Don´t worry about him, Hermione. We were all stressed out. I will get rid of that letter right now," he said.

"Wait, did you read this letter?" I asked.

"Of course. It´s stupid, if you ask me. He really thinks he can make me leave you. There, let me..."

"He´s right, Draco," I said emotionlessly.

Silence.

"Love, perhaps I heard you wrong. Did you just say...?" Draco asked, stunned.

"I said he´s right," I repeated with a dead voice.

"What do you mean?"

"We were fools to think this will work. Yes, it was nice, while it lasted, but your father made a point. People will never accept us. We will always be a centre of gossips."

"Love, I think you´re exaggerating. Yes, there will be some issues, but people will come to understand," he tried to hold my hand, but I took a few steps back.

"Maybe on outside, but nobody will ever understand inside."

"Where is this coming from? Did somebody tell you anything?"

I looked at him. "Harry might have been a bit against us as a couple," I admitted.

"Are you really going to listen to Potter or my father? They know nothing about us, about our history, about our feelings. You cannot let them to manipulate with your life!" Draco was almost shouting now.

Tears finally left my eyes and started to fall on the ground. "They don´t manipulate with me, they made me see clearly, before anything bad happened."

"You really believe in everything you´re saying right now. We are strong enough. I can´t be without you and I know you can´t be without me. As long as we have each other, who cares about what people say?"

"I do!" I screamed. "You think I´m strong enough to walk around every day for the rest of my life, explaining to people that I´m with you because I want to, not because of some bet, or potion, or spell or I don´t know. And that´s not a life I want to live."

"You´re making a drama from something completely small. We can face all of that. Even a blind person would see how much you mean to me, it´s obvious it´s not a potion or whatever."

Tears were falling down my face. I didn´t even know how we got in this fight.

"Draco, you know it is right. It would never work out. There are too many differences."

He shot an angry look at me. "It could work. I don´t care what people say. I love you and I want to be with you."

_I love you..._these were the words he couldn´t take back. I wanted to hear them again and again and I knew I would never get tired of it. But I was a realist and Draco and I had no future.

"If we could just pretend this never happened. You know how I feel about you, but it´s not too late to back off. If we do so now, we can still be happy. If we do so now, it won´t hurt anyone."

He froze. He slowly moved and with a shock on his face said: "It...it won´t hurt anyone?"

Draco seemed to do a quick inside fight but then he exploded.

"It won´t hurt anyone? What about me? It would hurt _me_, Granger! You may be brave enough to back off, because you are a bloody Gryffindor but _I´m_ a Slytherin. My needs are the most important thing for me. And right now they tell me that I need you. If you think I am going to let the only person I care about just walk away, you are dead wrong," shouted Draco loudly.

I felt so small. But I had to make him send me away. And for that, I had to make him angry.

"So it is Granger again, right? Is it always going to be this way? Playing the nice guy and then be the old Draco bloody Malfoy every time we fight? You see why we cannot be together. We cannot go on few minutes without fighting."

"Did you even listen to me?! I just gave you my heart on a silver plate and you react on a name I called you?"

He was furious. That´s what I wanted - make him so angry he will let me go. But something broke inside me. I wanted to take him in my arms and promise I will always be with him. He was breathing so fast and loudly, I had to make sure he will be okay. I came closer to him, running my hand through his hair. I gently took his head into my palms. I couldn´t stand the look on his face. I realized this was the real Draco, my Draco. Without any cheeky smile, without any nicknames for me, without his derisive behaviour.

God, how I loved him.

Before I realized what I was doing, I pulled him closer. My lips touched his. It was supposed to be a small kiss, but it turned out to be much, much bigger. For a second, I wanted to cut the kiss off, but...I was about to leave him. Don´t I have a right for a proper goodbye kiss? So I put into that kiss everything I had, maybe even more. Every tear I have cried, every laugh, every fear, every hope, every dream...I gave that all to Draco. The feeling I had, when my lips captured his was indescribable. His hand on my back, my hand wandering through his pale hair...I couldn´t get enough of it.

Then breathlessly, we stopped. We were facing each other, our foreheads together.

"I love you," he whispered.

I turned around, pain ripping off my heart. It was the first time, when I didn´t say it back. I wanted to say it. I wanted to shout it to the world, but I couldn´t bring myself to tell him. It would hurt him even more.

"Hermione?" he whispered in shock.

My eyes transformed into a waterfall of tears. I couldn´t even look at him, to face his agony.

"I´m sorry. I´ve made my decision and this doesn´t change anything. Have a nice life Draco, I´m glad I was in it."

It was poor, but my voice was so shaking that I couldn´t even make a proper goodbye. I ran out of the room and I didn´t look back. I blindly ran through Paris streets and when I finally stopped, all I waited for was the pain to take away my heart and crumble it into million pieces. Nothing like that happened. It was much worse. I didn´t feel anything. I felt...like I had no heart at all.

Like my heart stayed with Draco.

* * *

**I hope you didn´t think they will make love, have a wedding and live happily ever after. That would be too simple. And too short. Merlin, I hope you won´t hate me for this. Everything has its time. Also, I have noticed there was a review made from my account signed as *l*. That was my friend, who wanted to review but didn´t notice I was still logged in. If reviews are made from my account, they are probably my friends. Do you want a spoiler? This will be a happy ending story, don´t worry. Just stick with me. Review me your thoughts.  
Betty xxx  
**


	14. Back where we started

Last time:

_Have a nice life Draco, I´m glad I was in it."_

_It was poor, but my voice was so shaking that I couldn´t even make a proper goodbye. I ran out of the room and I didn´t look back. I blindly ran through Paris streets and when I finally stopped, all I waited for was the pain to take away my heart and crumble it into million pieces. Nothing like that happened. It was much worse. I didn´t feel anything. I felt...like I had no heart at all._

_Like my heart stayed with Draco._

* * *

"Her...Hermione?"

I stopped and tried to fight the urge to cry. This voice was supposed to make me feel happy. But I only felt empty again. I turned around.

"Hey, Harry," I murmured.

"Hey," he said with unbelieving voice and pulled me into a hug. It was a long time since we hugged each other and despite everything, I realized how much I missed it. Harry was like my brother and I was like his sister. When I was in his arms, it felt like I was hugging my big brother and he was promising to take care of me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, when he pulled away.

"I needed to do some shopping. That´s what people usually do at the supermarket," I explained, trying to avoid the real question he was asking. Besides, it´s true. We _were_ at the supermarket and I needed to buy some groceries.

"No, no, I mean, _what_ are you doing _here? _In London?"

"Oh, that...well, I decided to quit my job as an ambassador. I sat on the first plane to London and so...I´m here," I said, blinking away tears. Luckily, I got really good at it and Harry didn´t notice a thing.

"When did you come back?"

"Two days ago. Mrs. Denton, that sweet old lady who takes care of apartments in my building, said that nobody was interested in buying my place and I could come home immediately."

Harry frowned. "You´re back for two days and you didn´t contact us?"

I reached for his hand. "Harry, understand. I first had to make things clear in my mind. It wasn´t easy to leave Paris," I said with aching heart.

He softened as he looked at me again. "And...Malfoy?"

I flinched, but tried to pull myself together. "He isn´t coming back."

"Ah...I see," he said it with too much happiness for my liking. At least he could pretend to be sorry. It´s not like he didn't know how much he means to me. Meant to me.

"You don´t have to be so happy about it. It was kind of a painful breakup," I said harshly, surprising my own self.

Harry stopped smiling and looked at me gently. He pulled me towards him again. "I´m sorry. For you getting hurt. But I can´t pretend to be sad that he is out of your life."

He pulled away. "I...I owe you an apology, ´Mione. It wasn´t right for me to mix into your life and try to push you into something you didn´t feel comfortable about. I felt really bad about the argument; I hope you will forgive me."

"Of course, Harry. I cannot say I wasn´t angry, but I understand your point of view. You think Ron is the best choice for me and you wanted to fight for my happiness. I don´t think that´s something I can be mad about for too long," I said and I meant it. I really understood how Harry felt and when I looked at the thing the way he did, I realized he was only doing it for me.

"So, what´s new?" I asked with much more enthusiastic voice than my mood was.

"Nothing much. Ginny is doing fine, we are both doing fine. She´s very emotional about the whole wedding thing and I love to see her so happy," he said whole looking somewhere behind me with dreamy eyes.

It was in that moment I realized how much he really loves her. Because the only thing he ever wanted was her to be happy and he would do anything for it. My heart skipped a beat when I remembered that´s what I had few days ago.

"_It was your own choice, nobody forced you to leave, don´t blame anybody else but yourself,"_ my subconscious reminded me sharply.

My subconscious can really be hard at me, but it´s usually right. It´s always right.

"I hope I get to speak to her soon, so we can discuss the past and focus on the future. I want to come to your wedding as her friend, not her enemy," I sighed.

"Everything will be okay by then, Hermione, I promise you that."

"And...How´s Ron doing?" I asked quietly.

"Well, let´s just say he´s been better. He pretended not to be hurt when you rejected his proposal, but it affected him. And not in a good way. And then you suddenly disappeared without leaving any message and me and your parents were the only people who knew where you are. We met about two months ago in a Bar and he seemed pretty broken. That was the last time I saw him," Harry said with a pity.

I took a sharp breath.

Harry quickly looked at me and tried to calm me down. "No, don´t worry, he´s okay, nothing happened to him. Ginny calls him from time to time and tries to cheer him up, but it doesn´t seem to be working. He just...closed himself."

So that´s what I have done to him. To my best friend. I destroyed his life. I wouldn´t be surprised if he would never want to see me again. I wouldn´t be surprised if he would hate me.

"I want to see him," I said firmly.

Harry scowled. "I´m not sure that´s a good..."

"Harry, I _have_ to see him. I understand he may be mad at me and Merlin knows I don´t blame him, but I want to make things right again. Please, where is he now?"

He hesitated, but then sighed, knowing how stubborn I was. "He lives at the same place as always. When you knock, stay there until he opens the door. He always does, eventually."

I threw myself onto him. "Thank you, Harry. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Remember, I´m always here for you," he said with a smile.

"So, I guess I see you around," I breathed.

"Definitely. See you, ´Mione."

"Bye, Harry," I waved him off, finished my shopping and went home.

Whoever is reading my story is now probably indignantly waiting for an explanation of everything I just wrote.

Well, it´s pretty simple. After I left Draco´s apartment, I ran back to my place and packed everything important.

You have to understand, I wasn´t thinking clearly, my mind was urging me to run away from the danger. I just did what it told me. And I once again completely ignored my heart.

Maybe because I no longer felt it.

I flooed to the Ministry of Magic and luckily, Monsieur de Vitte was still there.

"Ms. Granger? What are you doing here at this time?" he asked concerned.

"Monsieur, I...," I coughed to clear my throat.

"_Are you really going to do it, Granger? You know there is no way back,"_ my subconscious asked quietly.

I shook my head. I have made my decision. It didn´t feel right, but my mind was saying it is the right thing to do.

"Monsieur, I want to end my job. I want to go back to London," I said with a firm voice.

There is no need to say more about it. This is the part of my life I´m trying to erase and I want to forget all those dreadful details.

I was torn between my heart and my mind. I never listened to my heart, because it was crazy, it was spontaneous and it was unknown. I trusted my mind, because it always acted wisely and saved my life many times.

And I decided to trust it again.

And so I was here. In London. At the same place where I was born, where I grew up, where I made great memories. But it no longer felt like I belonged here.

My mind was telling me I will get used to it, just like I got used to Paris. It was proud of me for making a right decision and for not doing something that would selfishly please only me. Who was I to argue with my own mind?

I slowly crawled to my old apartment. In disappointment, I eyed the auburn floor and light green walls. And I used to think my place is beautiful.

Once I lost contact with the world, I became a zombie again. I was fighting the urge to crash the mirror, because the reflection – tired witch with black circles under her bloody eyes – couldn´t possibly be mine.

I slowly gave all the groceries into the kitchen and then grabbed my purse to get some painkillers. My head never ached so much. I couldn´t find any pills, but my hand pulled another object out of my purse.

Mine and Draco´s photo.

Yes, I remembered that day. The sun was shining, Paris was sparkling, it was one of those days when you simply felt happy for living.

Draco and I were walking past the fountains in front of Eiffel Tower, when we heard some whistling.

"Venez avec nous, beauté, oublier la tête blonde," which in English means "Come with us, beauty, forget the blonde head."

We turned around and saw a couple of drunken French men sitting on the grass. I just rolled my eyes, while Draco gave them a scary look.

"Perverts. I guess gentlemen really are extinct. I´ll show them what it means to mess with my girlfriend," he cursed quietly.

I couldn´t help myself, I started to giggle. I liked the way he was taking care of me, he was really cute about it. He picked out his wand and started to enchant the fountain, so the stream would move towards them. My giggles became more and more frequent. And when the stream hit those guys with its full strength, giggled grew into a full laugh. Draco started to laugh, too and he moved towards me, forgetting he still had a wand in his hand.

And suddenly...

WHOOSH

The water stream smacked me right across the face.

"Bloody enchantments," Draco started to curse, while trying to remove the hex. He was waving with his wand hopelessly and I ended up standing completely wet in the middle of the Paris. Draco finally managed to stop the charm and the fountain started to work the way it usually does.

"Draco...Malfoy...," I started with raising voice.

"Hermione, I´m really sorry," he started with a pitying voice. He took another look at me and with disgust, I watched how his lips started to twist into a grin.

"You...are...so...dead," I stated.

That´s when he started to laugh. And I couldn´t do anything about it, because I must have looked really funny.

"Love, I´m really, really sorry. But if you could see yourself...," he couldn´t finish his sentence as he started to laugh again.

My dread just grew when I saw him raising the camera. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on, we have to have a picture like this. That´s what couples do," he explained with a giggle and then stood behind me to make a selfie.

"I hate you," I murmured.

"No, I´m pretty sure you love me," he laughed and made a photo.

I remember that day, because I realized he would stand up against those guys, even if he wasn´t a wizard. I remember it, because we made our first photo that day. I remember it, because I realized for the first time how much he cares about me.

And I had that picture with me everywhere I went.

My eyes were full of tears because of this memory. I wanted to move on, I wanted it so badly, but I got too attached, I loved him too much.

I tore the picture into pieces and threw it into fireplace.

"Incendio," I whispered and the flames came into life.

I regretted it the second I did it.

I watched how one of my dearest memories is being consumed by fire. Pieces of paper were moving in flames, trying to escape their already sealed fate.

Not feeling a bit better, I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

"How could you?" I heard a familiar, yet mysterious voice.

I turned around and realized I was having my dream again. Only one darkness was so overwhelming and also so comfortable.

I collected my courage. "What did I do?" I asked.

"You left," my mysterious person spoke. He was never talking to me like this. He sounded a bit angry, but also disappointed.

"What can you know about that? You have no idea, what happened and why I...why I left," I barked at him.

"I know more than you think," he said.

"Then show yourself. I´m sick of talking to somebody I don´t even know. Show yourself and then you have the right to accuse me of things. Or are you too much of a coward to face me?" I said, surprised by the hate in my voice. But I was so tired of people expecting things from me. It was like I couldn´t make my own decisions.

I heard the person taking a sharp breath and then few hesitant steps. In great expectation, I narrowed my eyes to see further.

_Ding dong_

My eyes went wide open. No, not this again. I was so close.

I slowly got out of bed and made it to the door. I went past the fireplace without looking in it.

"Who is it?" I asked when I got close to the door.

"It´s just me, my dear," I heard a voice of Mrs. Denton.

I opened my door. "Good day, Mrs. Denton."

"Good day, Ms. Granger. I just wanted to check on you and see how you´re doing. You came back here in such a hurry; I wanted to make sure you are okay."

"Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Denton, I appreciate it. But as you can see, I´m doing well. This place hasn´t changed a bit. I want to thank you for letting me use it right away."

"Don´t mention it, my dear. You took great care of it in the past and I could tell you needed a place to stay. Oh, I almost forgot. I made these for you, it´s some sort of a welcoming gift," she said and handed me a basket of brownies.

"Thank you, Mrs. Denton, that´s very kind of you," I thanked her with a smile.

The old lady blushed and squeezed my hand. Then she turned around and disappeared in her own apartment.

"Great," I thought. "I lost a chance to know who the hell that person is because of a basket of brownies."

Don´t get me wrong. Mrs. Denton is a widowed sweet lady with kind heart and she doesn´t collect gossips like many others in her age. I admired her for running her own flat with light elegance. But she really couldn´t pick a worse time to welcome me back.

"_That dream is a warning; people will ask why you are back. You have to do something radical, some change," _my mind whispered.

"Like what? Weren´t there enough changes in my life already?"

"_Those were just small things. You have to do something which will affect your life forever. You HAVE to move on."_

"I´m still not catching on what should I do."

"_Go to Ron´s place. You´ll understand once you get there."_

I stood up with more energy than in days. I definitely should try to make things better between us. I checked myself in the mirror and tried a few spells to make myself look better. Then, with beating heart, I apparated in front of the apartment of my ex-boyfriend.

xxx

"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart."

These were the words that Sorting Hat sang at my Sorting Ceremony. I remember how charmed I felt. Becoming a Gryffindor promised you fame and strength. And now it was time to make an honour to me as a true Gryffindor.

Brave at heart...brave at heart...brave...BRAVE.

"Knock the damn door already," I tried to encourage myself.

I have been standing in front of Ron´s door for five minutes and I couldn´t force myself to knock. How will he react? Will we understand each other? Will we still be friends?

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

Brave.

My knuckles hit the wooden door. There was a sound of groaning, but nobody opened the door. Remembering Harry´s advice, I stood there and waited. I heard heavy steps coming closer. Ron slowly opened his door.

And before I knew, I was in his arms and he was hugging me.

"Thank Merlin, you are back," he mumbled against my shoulder.

I hugged him back, studying his familiar structure. No matter what happened between us, he was still one of my best friends and I missed him.

Ron suddenly pulled away, realizing we are not together anymore.

"Err...do you want to come in?" he asked awkwardly.

I nodded and followed him in. I barely recognized this place. Once light and cozy apartment was now dirty and dark. Empty bottles were lying on the floor along with clothes and papers. I suppose our breakup really didn´t have a good affect on him.

"I wasn´t expecting any visit," Ron explained with a shame.

"It´s not so bad," I lied.

He shrugged. "I suppose you´re not here to discuss my apartment."

I shook my head. "You´re right, I´m not."

We both sat on the couch. I couldn´t decide whether to sat close to him or not. So I sat in the middle of my half, straight as a ruler.

"Where were you all this time?" he asked.

"I thought Harry told you."

"He was saying something about you leaving because you found a new job in France."

"In Paris, to be correct. Is...Is that all he said to you?" I asked carefully.

"He only added that you were working as an ambassador. That´s all."

I sighed with relief. So he didn´t know anything about..._him_. Good. This situation was already complicated enough.

"Harry wasn´t lying. I really was in Paris working with French Minister of Magic."

"And why are you back?"

"That was kind of harsh, Ronald. I thought you will be happy to see me, but obviously I was wrong," I stood up.

Ron reached out for me alarmed. "No, I didn´t mean it like that. Sit, please. I´m really glad you came back."

I slowly sat next to him. "Ron. I came to apologise. You didn´t deserve what I did. I mean, I just broke up with you and suddenly disappeared without saying goodbye. I´m so sorry, Ron, I hope you will forgive me."

"Hermione, I forgave you long time ago. I should have made it clear that I still wanted to be with you, even though you rejected my proposal. I think we both are equally guilty. Can you forgive me, too?"

Tears stung in the corner of my eyes. "Of course, Ron, of course I forgive you."

He pulled me into another hug.

"_I didn´t want you to come here to just make things right. You have to move on. Forget about him. Why not try it again with Ron?" _my mind suddenly spoke.

I pulled away from him. "Ron, I didn´t come here to only apologise. I wanted to discuss the night you proposed to me."

He scowled. "You mean about what ended?"

I nodded. "But I don´t want to talk about the endings. I want to talk about new beginnings. I missed you, Ron. I missed us," I said, touching his hand.

"_What are you doing? You can´t start it again with him. You shouldn´t have left Draco in the first place,"_ my heart started to throw remorse on me.

"_No, she has done the right thing. Nobody would accept them, so what was the point of staying in that relationship? Besides, Ron will always be a good choice for her. HE is never coming back and she deserves to move on. Who is better than Ron?" _my mind started to argue.

My heart was quiet.

My mind never gave me a bad advice and I always trusted it. During the seventh year, it made a question between the life and death. I trusted it and I survived.

Why should it give me a bad advice now?

"I missed you, too," Ron said with a careful smile. "But, Hermione, back then, you weren´t ready and..."

"But I am now," I said more confidently than I really was.

"I just don´t want you to do something you will regret later."

"I won´t, Ron. In Paris, I had plenty of time to think about our relationship. And I put barriers between us, because I was afraid of unknown. But I´m not anymore."

"_Lies, lies, LIES, you are feeding him with lies. You aren´t ready for anything,"_ my heart started to yell.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked.

"I was afraid to become your wife, because my whole life would change. But Paris made me see things in different light. I...I love you, Ron," I said with shaking voice.

"_Why are you doing this? You know you love Draco, I don´t care what you say to Ron. Why do you want to ruin your life?" _my heart whispered. It was so disappointed by my actions.

"_Oh, please, don´t be so dramatic. She loved him once, who says it can´t happen again?"_

"I love you, I do. And I...," I couldn´t finish my sentence, because I felt Ron´s lips on my own.

I was taken aback, surprised, why his lips aren´t soft and gentle, why they aren´t making me shiver and moan in pleasure. I froze. I was thinking about _his_ lips.

I hugged Ron around his neck and pulled him closer, desperately trying to find satisfaction in the kiss.

Ron slowly pulled away and held my hand. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

I nodded. There is no way back, anyway.

"Then wait here," Ron gave me a huge smile and disappeared in the other room.

Both my heart and my mind were quiet. But the decision was made.

Ron came back, with a small box in his hand. My heart was supposed to beat fast with excitement, but I could barely look at it without shaking.

Ron kneeled before me.

"The day we first kiss was the happiest day in my life. You had that beautiful smile and I wowed to myself that I would do anything to make you smile like that every day. And I want to keep that promise. Hermione Jean Granger, I want to make you the happiest woman on the Earth. Will you make me the happiest man on the Earth and marry me?"

"Yes," I heard myself whispering.

Ron opened the box and the ring slowly slipped on my finger. We stood up and our lips met in kiss. Oh, I wanted to love him so badly. He gave me this beautiful ring, he forgave me for everything I have done and he wanted to make me happy.

Why couldn´t it be him? Why every time I looked into those blue eyes, I saw stormy grey? Why every time I touched his red hair, I saw a platinum blonde?

"You will get used to everything again. And who knows, perhaps you will fall in love again," I reminded myself. I was just hoping I was right.

I left his apartment few hours later. We have talked about these months when we weren´t together. We have talked about Harry and Ginny´s wedding. We have talked about our future.

The more we talked, the more I realized I had no love for him left. Then why was I doing this?

I was slowly walking back to my apartment. My fingers caressed the engagement ring.

"Am I making the right decision?" I asked quietly.

"_Yes, of course. You are doing what you know is right and good choice. I´m proud of you," _my mind said.

And so I completely ignored my heart´s quiet response.

"_No."_

* * *

**Hello, my darlings, I´m back. I´m sorry it took me a while to get this chapter done, but 1) I was away from the city, enjoying the summer camp (in cottages without warm water - SPARTA) 2) I was suffering from writer´s block. Which is terrible, because I really wanted to write this chapter and I was sooo looking forward to it. Hermione is surely now frustrating for you. But understand, she still trusts her mind instead of her heart. Also, this is possibly the longest chapter yet, but it´s kind of boring for me, because there was no Draco. But this could be one of the most important chapters, and don´t worry, my dears, our favourite character will be back for the next chapter. I will try to get it done as soon as possible. Review what you think :)  
Betty xxx**


	15. Memories of the past

Last time:

_My fingers caressed the engagement ring._

_"Am I making the right decision?" I asked quietly._

_"Yes, of course. You are doing what you know is right and good choice. I´m proud of you," my mind said._

_And so I completely ignored my heart´s quiet response._

_"No."_

* * *

It was two days later and my mood was worse than I could imagine. Possibly because it was our one month anniversary with Draco. I should correct myself. It _would_ be our one month anniversary. Now it was supposed to be a normal day I should have spent by planning the wedding. At least that´s what an engaged woman should do and not mourn about "anniversary" with her ex-boyfriend.

But I couldn´t help it. I just missed him so much.

I also couldn´t help myself to imagine what this day could be like, if I was still in Paris. Draco and I would probably already be after our morning cup of coffee and I would be preparing for a surprise he would have planned.

I crawled out of my bed and reached for a drawer. The drawer was full of my clothes, but it was also hiding a small box, which I wanted to find. I pulled it out and caressed the lid made of velvet. But I was too weak to open it.

Because it was hiding Draco´s anniversary gift.

Silver watch with small rubies around it. Silver for Slytherin and rubies for Gryffindor.

I was looking for an appropriate gift for days and now, when I had it, I couldn´t give it to him. I was wondering if he was in such a bad mood as I was.

I stood up and straightened. I still had couple of hours before I was supposed to meet Diana, our wedding counsellor to discuss the wedding dress.

I walked out of my apartment and wandered through the streets of London. I wasn´t looking for any particular place to spend my time in, but I soon found myself getting a bit further from London and before I could tell my legs to take me somewhere else, I was standing in front of the lake. The very same lake where I was standing several months ago, when I was saying goodbye with my parents. The most beautiful lake in the world. It felt good to be there again.

I sat on the nearest bench and absorbed the smell of roses in the park. I was enjoying the view on happy families with children, having fun on the first warm day after weeks of cold.

I have spent there an hour or more, just thinking about nothing particular. I didn´t want to think about Ron or the wedding. I didn´t want to think about anything. I just wanted to spend the few hours of this hectic day in quiet and peace.

"Hermione?"

I slowly stood up from the bench, but couldn´t bring myself to turn around.

By ... the ... Merlin.

"Love?"

The voice. It was so surprised, very pleasantly surprised. I could also hear tracks of sadness, caused by memories. But it was almost exactly the same second replaced with pure happiness. I am ashamed to admit that with the sound of that voice, my heart started to sing. I couldn´t help it. I just felt so...happy. When I was with Ron, it was nice, but he never caused me so much shivering, so many butterflies in stomach. Am I hallucinating? Then I realized I said those words out loud.

"No, my love, you´re not. Otherwise we would have the same hallucinations."

I turned around. Draco was looking at me like he couldn´t believe I´m real. Before I knew, he closed the gap between us. He was so close. Either he got more handsome or I never fully appreciated his looks. I saw every single detail on his face. His pervasive grey eyes, perfectly curved lips. God, how I missed him.

"Hermione, you are shaking. Is everything alright?"

"No, it´s not. I´m afraid..."

"What is it, love? What are you afraid of?"

"I´m afraid...I´m afraid I´ll stop having this hallucination."

Draco smiled and his eyes captured mine. I was hypnotized. I felt that every part of my body was happy to be with him again. I understood him, I trusted him and (oh, what´s the point of denying it?) I loved him. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Draco," I whispered just before our lips met. He reacted immediately. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I felt his hand in my hair and the other one still remaining on my waist.

This wasn´t a hallucination. It was all real.

And it was perfect.

Our lips were moving in a perfect harmony. His light cinnamon scent hit my nose and I moaned in pleasure. We embraced closer, if that was even possible. My hand was exploring his body. I felt his heart beating as fast as mine, maybe even faster. His stomach muscles were straining, but at my touch, they relaxed. I was holding an angel, cold and stunning. This person, this amazing person was all mine.

The first tear streamed down my face. In amazement, I realized that Draco was crying as well. I felt his tears on my tongue and chills ran over my body. I never had such a beautiful feeling during kissing. Not even with Ron.

Ron!

It took all my self-control, but eventually I managed to push Draco away. For a few minutes, I completely forgot about Ron. My FIANCÉ Ron!

"In my dreams, this kiss lasted a bit longer, but still...This was incredible," Draco breathed behind me.

"I´m glad you liked it," I hissed at him, suddenly filled with anger.

Draco gave me a confused look. "What´s gotten into you?"

I came closer to him. I finally made my decision and there he was, flawless as always, forcing me to change my mind. He perhaps didn´t know about it, but still.

"The second you find out about me being with other man, you have to come back to my life and try to change my opinion!" I yelled in frustration.

"What are you talking about? What other man?" Draco demanded an explanation.

My eyes narrowed. Was he making fun of me? I waved with my hand in front of his face. The diamond on the ring flashed and the spark reflected in his eyes.

"I´m talking about Ron, of course. My fiancé."

The last tracks of smile disappeared from his face. He went to the bench I was sitting on until now and sat on it. He put his head to his palms. He looked absolutely destroyed. I slowly sat next to him.

"You didn´t know, did you?"

Draco shook his head. It was a total image of desperation. My arm reached out to touch his shoulder, but eventually I pulled my hand away. We remained silent for a few minutes. Then, Draco turned his face to me, smiling weirdly.

"Congratulations, then. Although I feel a bit touched that I didn´t get an invitation."

"Draco..."

"It´s fine, love. Just let me ask. Does he make you happy?"

"Draco, I..."

He grabbed my hand. First, I wanted to pull away, but then I held it tightly.

"Just answer my questions and then I´ll leave your life forever."

"But first, I have a question, too."

"Feel free to ask."

"What are you doing here?" I wanted to know.

He almost laughed. "I thought you´d be happier to see me. Just for the record, I had no idea you will be here. I thought you moved somewhere to Alaska to finally be free from all the troubles and drama."

"Aren´t you avoiding my question? Why did you leave Paris?"

"Let´s just say that I had no reason to stay there anymore," he eyed me. So, I ruined his work and his stay in Paris because he fell in love with me. Great.

"And now you. _Does_ that freckled face _make_ you _happy_?"

I thought about that. Ron and I have been through a lot. He was my best friend since I was eleven. We may have fought many times but we always made up. He knew me and I knew him. I knew his flaws and he knew mine and we still remained friends. Every laugh caused by him flashed in my head. Then I finally spoke:

"Yes. Ron makes me very happy."

He nodded.

"When is the celebration?"

"Exactly in a week."

He gasped: "So soon?"

I nodded. I shared his thoughts. It was very soon, but I didn't want to have much time so I won´t change my mind again.

"Draco..."

"Do you love him?" he asked me quickly, as if it was the last thing that can make difference. It was the only thing he could depend on right now.

"Well, that´s a very hard question."

He laughed. I always liked his laugh. I never heard him laughing at Hogwarts, only when he was making fun of me. His real laugh was deep; it showed me the real Draco Malfoy. But this laugh was different. It was too forced.

"What? The brightest witch of our age doesn´t know the answer? Come on, it´s a very easy question. Either yes or no."

"That´s really none of your business. I´m out of here."

I stood up to leave, but he refused to release my hand.

"Draco, let me go!"

"Do you love him? Answer me!"

"Malfoy, I´m not joking. Let me go, now!"

He froze a bit as I called him Malfoy, but still held my hand tightly. He stood up and faced me.

"I´ll let you. Under one condition. Look me in the eyes and tell me you have no more feelings for me."

I gasped. That was completely against the nature. Of course I loved him.

I loved Draco Lucius Malfoy with every part of my being.

But for his own sake, he had to let me go. And the only way to make him to was to convince him I have no feelings for him.

I took a deep breath and took his face in my palms. For a second, I thought I couldn´t do it. I was never good at lying.

"You´re doing this for his own good," I reminded myself. I stared in his eyes and then properly pronounced the biggest lie of my life:

"Draco, I don´t have any more feelings for you. I don´t love you anymore."

He took a few steps back, deeply wounded by my words. I had what I wanted. He let me go. I turned around, prepared to leave. I moved slowly, because my body was screaming at me to go back to Draco.

"You´re lying," he whispered behind me.

I turned around just in time to see, how Draco takes his wand out his pocket. I grabbed my own and shouted "Protego" at the same second as he shouted "Legilimens".

My mind was suddenly full of Draco´s memories. Strange was, that I couldn´t just _see _those memories. What Draco felt, I felt as well.

Draco calling me a Mudblood. I felt how sorry he was.

Draco watching me laughing with Harry and Ron. I felt how jealous he was.

Draco becoming a Death Eater. His shame.

Me, showing up in Paris. His surprise.

Our first kiss. His happiness.

And then, memories when I left France.

Draco was standing in Monsieur de Vitte´s office.

"I believe you have heard, Mr. Malfoy, that Ms. Granger has decided to end her job here in Paris," Minister said, sitting in his chair.

"Yes, I have heard," Draco said, trying to hold back his emotions. He was standing by the window, his forehead touching it slightly. I was wondering if he was remembering some of our experiences.

"And you don´t know why she actually left?"

"I know nothing more than you do. She left over night without saying goodbye."

His voice failed him, I noticed that. And I started to feel really terrible. I hurt him so much.

"I see. Well, even though I feel sorry for loosing such a great ambassador, this thing can´t ruin our cooperation."

Minister stood up and walked towards Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, meet your new partner. Ms. Ruby Crawley."

For the first time, I realized that Minister and Draco weren´t alone in the office. There was also a small woman with auburn hair and green eyes. She was very pretty. That made my heart skip a beat.

Draco, on the other hand, hasn´t seemed to notice it. He walked to her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"No, no, it´s...it´s my pleasure," Ruby said, blushing. I felt a sudden urge to increase her blush with a slap.

Memory changed. I was confused. What was Draco doing in my apartment? I came closer. He looked like he himself didn´t know what he was doing there. His eyes were chasing every detail. Then his face turned into the anger expression.

"How could you?" he screamed and pushed a lamp on the table. It hit the ground and crashed into pieces.

"What have I done to deserve this behaviour?"

He threw away documents on my table. He was mad. He was running in circles around my apartment, destroying everything standing in his way. Once there was nothing left, he sat in the middle of the mess and finally began to cry.

"How could you leave me? I love you, Hermione!"

I saw enough, so I broke the spell. Both Draco and I fell on the grass. I was touched, shocked, confused. Draco and I have discussed Occlumency so many times and I knew he was a real master in it. Why didn´t he stop me? Either he was too unfocused or he wanted me to see it. The look in his eyes convinced me; he wanted me to see everything.

"So you know it now. Nobody has ever loved anybody as much as I love you. Whatever may happen, however you decide, my feelings towards you will never change."

With those words, he stood up and disapparated. I was lying on the grass, unable to catch my breath. Three words kept resonating in my head, over and over again.

_I love you...I love you...I love you._

* * *

**I got this chapter done kind of quickly, right? I´m still not very satisfied with it, because I wanted it to be better, but hey-ho, I decided to post it, so you guys won´t wait so long. It´s also shorter than the last one, but I wanted this chapter to be focused on the meeting with Draco and everything about it. We´ve got only one more chapter to go, can you believe it, darlings? Only one chapter and an epilogue but still, only one to go. I can´t wait to write it, but it might take a while, because I´m leaving on Sunday. But I will definitely write and try to post it as soon as possible. Perhaps one day, I will also re-write this chapter, so it will be as good as I want it to be. And for now, my lovelies, try not to torture yourself by imagining the last chapter of Decisions and enjoy this one. Write in reviews what you think about this chapter.  
Betty xxx  
**


	16. Listen to your heart

**Ehm...hey guys! Do you still remember me? I am the girl you want to slap right now for not updating over two months. I am a terrible person who now owes you a huge apology. I could also feed you with many excuses why I was being so inactive, for example starting a new school or suffering from writer´s block, but I won´t do that. I just apologize.  
So this is the last chapter of my Dramione story - Decisions. This journey was hard and full of obstacles, but thanks to your support, I managed to complete it. I want to thank you all for being here with me even when I felt like I couldn´t go on. But every "favourited", "followed" and "reviewed" made me realize I cannot just abandon this story.  
This is the first time I put an author´s note in the beginning of a chapter, because I believe that the ending of any story is an epic thing, which shouldn´t be interrupted by author´s notes. There is still an epilogue awaiting us, but there will be no author´s note in it. It is also the part I´m most looking forward to write.  
Writing Decisions was a great experience, but I´m not going to say I will miss it. I just feel so incredibly happy that it´s finally finished.  
And what am I going to do after this story is finished? I think I will have a little break from writting and focus on my studies, but then I will come with new force and start another story which is going to be called 26 years (or I love you no matter what - tell me which one you like better). I already have a bit written from it and I hope it´s going to be a blast.  
So...I don´t really know what to say anymore. I want to thank you all again and I hope you will like this chapter. Don´t forget to give me a feedback and stay tuned for epilogue and other Dramione stories.  
I love you  
Betty xxx**

* * *

It is supposed to be the happiest day in woman´s life. At least that´s what they say.

When the bride finally finds her something new, something blue, something old and something borrowed and she gets dressed into that perfect wedding dress.

It is the day when all your childish dreams come true.

When you stare at yourself in the mirror and you ask "Who the hell is that?" and your hair looks perfect for a change.

When you can´t wait to go out through that door and face the man you love the most.

When you are afraid of the future and you feel nervous butterflies in your stomach.

Yes, that was much like my case except for one thing. There were no butterflies. There was just a complete dread. And I didn´t want to get through _that_ door, because the man inside wasn´t the one I loved.

It was exactly the week after I met Draco by the lake. Exactly seven days. Where did they go? How could they go by so fast?

So this was my wedding day. I was dressed in the wedding dress I always wanted to wear on my wedding, my hair was expertly tied on my head and only few locks were slipping out. My face had just the right amount of make up to seem natural, but also to cover my zombie look.

If only my eyes were shining like the rest of me. If only a smile would crown my beauty.

I still had about an hour before the wedding was supposed to start, but my mother and Molly Weasley got me ready quite quickly. Yes, Molly Weasley. I suppose she still wasn´t very satisfied with the idea of me being her daughter-in-law as I already once broke her son´s heart, but she hugged me the second we met and she gave me her blessing.

I felt like an idiot. Everybody forgave me and accepted me back into their lives. And still I was the one playing something, I was the phony one.

I slowly walked over to the window, avoiding another look in the mirror and carefully sat on the couch. I didn´t sleep a wink the night before, so I thought a quick nap could only refresh me. I cuddled closer to the back of the couch, hoping to get lost in its huge arms. I closed my eyes. Before I knew, I was surrendered by the darkness and I had no other option than to fall into it.

"I thought our last meeting would change your mind," I heard a voice. The voice that started all of this. The voice that changed my life.

"Wait, did we ever meet?" I asked, confused and not able to think clearly.

The person sighed. "Do I really have to show myself so you could understand it all?"

I nodded before I realized that person wouldn´t be able to see my nod in the dark. But he was the master here. I heard steps coming closer and a bit quickened breath. A little circle of light appeared in front of me.

And before I could do anything to stop this...

I was staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

My eyes widened. "You? YOU! What are you doing here? What have you done with the person that has been here since the beginning?"

He laughed bitterly. "Could it be more obvious?"

I was trembling with shock and anger. I felt tears in the back of my eyes and that made me even more furious. "Stop replying with a question! Why are you here?"

Draco walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "I have been here from the very start. I am the person calling to you, forcing you to finally dump your head and start listening to your heart."

I shook his hands off of me and took a step back. "No, you´re lying. My head would never play with me like this. Ever since we two met, my life is a mess – disorganized and chaotic and I..."

"You are enjoying it, aren´t you?"

The truth stung in my chest. "No, of course not. Nobody clever would ever enjoy a life in chaos. You...you cannot be that person."

It is truth that since the day I realized I was in love with Draco, I was hoping that he was the special person. That he was the one who made me feel safe and complete. But reality coming to me like this, unexpected and shocking...was too much for me to handle.

"What can I do to make you believe me? Well, do you remember when that special person was hugging you and your hands touched?"

I nodded. I remembered every single touch.

"Do you remember what the person had on his middle finger?"

I opened my mouth, but no sound actually came out. A little scar. I even remembered its shape. But surely, I would notice if the real Draco would have something like that on his finger. Or...wouldn´t I?

The dream Draco raised his hand and showed me his palm. The scar was proudly presenting itself on his middle finger, almost as if it was glowing, proving me that everything was true. My special person had a scar like this and dream Draco had exactly the same one.

I started to back off and I almost stumbled in panic. "That cannot be true, no, it doesn´t make sense..." I was mumbling other explanations, something that would prove I was right and they were wrong.

"Hermione," dream Draco called after me and I looked into his eyes. "I love you."

And just like that, the dream was over.

I shoot out of the couch, with his name upon my lips. Breathing hard, I slumped on the floor and put my head into my palms.

"_That is the truth. Now, what are you going to do with it?" _my heart asked.

"_What do you mean? She is going to marry Ron and live happily ever after. Dreams are just dreams, they come and they go, they don´t mean anything. She is one strong and bright witch, she won´t let anything like this spoil her beautiful future,"_ my mind stated confidently.

I heard my mind´s response, but I barely paid attention. My confidence that everything I was doing was right was starting to fall apart.

"I don´t know," I replied to my heart´s question.

My mind made a loud noise, while my heart stayed quiet.

There was a weak knock on the door. I stood up and fixed my appearance. But I couldn´t hide my red face and glimmering eyes.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and a fire-red head peeked in.

"Do you have a moment?" Ginny asked quietly.

I made a gesture with my hand, inviting her to the room. Ginny walked over to the toilet table and touched the mirror. Then she pointed her firm eyes directly on me.

"You look amazing," she stated.

"Thank you," I said nervously.

"I hope to look at least a bit like you on my own wedding."

"You are going to be far more beautiful than I am," I hurried with a reply, but Ginny didn´t smile. I knew she hated small talks.

"But I suppose you´re not here to discuss my appearance," I came to the topic and corners of Ginny´s lips started to lift. I guess she was moved that I still remembered her likes and dislikes.

"You´re right, as always."

I didn´t reply. I stood firmly and studied the look on my best friend's face, waiting for her to speak.

"You see, I had the whole speech prepared but suddenly it all flew away," she explained a bit awkwardly. "So I guess I will just say it without sugar-coating it."

I looked at her a bit panicked, not sure what I was about to hear.

"I acted like a complete bitch. Honestly, a total bitch. I was always talking about being your best friend and how much I love you, but when I was to support you, I walked away without listening to you. I...I owe you an apology," Ginny said it all without breaking the eye-contact.

I felt my eyes welling up. "I forgave you months ago, Gin, everything is already forgotten," I smiled more honestly than I ever did in the past week.

Ginny smiled as well and I realized just how much I missed her. I came closer to the redhead and almost squeezed her in the huge hug. But she didn´t mind, because she was hugging me with the same strength and none of us felt like letting go.

"Come on, don´t cry, you will ruin your make-up," Ginny quickly wiped away those few tears that slipped away.

We sat on the couch, holding hands in the way only best friends can.

"I suppose you have already heard the news about Harry and me."

"Yes, Harry told me the second you said yes," I giggled. "I couldn´t be more happy for you two, Gin."

"Thanks, Hermione. And of course, you are heartily invited to the wedding," Ginny stated without a hint she wasn´t being serious.

"Thank you, Ginny, thank you so much." I said with a hand over my heart.

"We couldn´t have a wedding without the maid of honour being present, could we?"

I hugged her again, even more moved than before. "I don´t really know what to say."

Ginny laughed and stroked my back. "Start with the day you went away. Harry said you were working in Paris, is that true?"

I nodded. "Yes, it is true."

I wasn´t really certain what to say next. Should Ginny know about my relationship with Draco? Especially when she just decided to welcome me back? But I couldn´t keep it a secret in front of her.

And so I told her everything. Ginny was very discrete. She didn´t interrupt me or make faces. She just sometimes asked a question about this and that.

When I was finished, she sat quietly, lost in her thoughts. I looked at the clock. The wedding was set to start in about twenty minutes.

"May I have a question?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Why are you here?"

I shot a glance at her. "What do you mean? Where else would I be? The wedding is about to start and..."

"Yes, that´s exactly what I am talking about. No matter how hard I try, I can´t understand why you are still sitting here."

"I don´t understand."

She sighed and took my hand. "Geez, darling, you are so inexperienced."

"What are you talking about? We dated probably the same amount of guys..."

"I mean in your feelings. Tell me, darling, do you love my brother?" she asked with a smile.

I opened my mouth, but closed it again. Nobody could lie under the firm look of Ginny Weasley.

"And do you love Mal...I mean, Draco?"

I looked into her eyes. She was still smiling.

"My, my. Darling, has anyone ever told you to always listen to your heart when the situation is about love? Listening to your head won´t help you in this."

"My mum might have mentioned it," I mumbled.

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Why are you still here? Go and find Draco," she laughed heartily.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed in shock. "I am here; dressed in a wedding gown, waiting for _that_ door to open and getting married with _Ron_, not _Malfoy_."

She didn´t seem to buy it, she continued to smile. "You love him."

A furious blush ran over my face. "That´s not what this is about."

Ginny stood up and even though she was shorter than me, she suddenly seemed like a giant. "Yes, my dear, that is exactly what this it about."

"I cannot change my mind. Not again and especially not now."

"I will support you," Ginny stated.

Words got stuck in my head. "What?" I breathed.

"Nobody can change their feelings. Yes, Ronald is probably going to go to psychiatry and mum is going to hate you forever, but if this can make you happy...if HE can make you happy, then I am with you and I will help you."

I stared at my best friend in disbelief. All the time spent trying to persuade myself I am making the right decision and there she was, completely changing my mind again. Yes, it was a bitchy thing to do but even Hermione Granger had a right to be selfish sometimes.

_Miss Granger, you are going to work with Ms. Malfoy._

_Ready to order a casket?_

_That´s understandable after what that bitch did to him. _

_Great Granger left her little friends?_

_Thanks for being here for me._

_Like bloody Malfoy could ever change._

_What were you thinking? He wasn´t ready for a mission like this!_

_No, mum, stop right there, there is nothing between us. _

_You were into Quidditch players those days, weren´t you? _

_We were fools to think this will work._

_I love you._

People, words and images were all mixing in my head. I tried to put myself together, but without success. What should I do? What should I do?

"_I hope you aren´t planning to do anything stupid," _my mind asked with a dangerous voice.

And that´s when my heart quietly spoke.

And for the first time in my life, I decided to trust it.

I turned around to see Ginny patiently waiting for my answer.

I was scared but I knew _this_ was the right thing to do.

"Ginny..." I took a deep breath and smiled. "I need your help."

xxx

Several minutes later, I was standing in front of the gate to my favourite park. To the very same park I went to a week before. Where I met Draco again.

I tried to calm my breath and ignore the looks on faces of other people. When I told Ginny to help me, she immediately secured the door and helped me climb out of the window. We didn´t think a bit about changing the dress. Before I could think about my destination, I was already on the way to the lake.

I slowly went through the gate and checked the benches with my look.

And indeed...

He was there.

Sitting at the same bench as the week ago. With head in his palms, staring into the depths of the lake.

I wasn´t insecure anymore. This was the place and this was the time. And there was the person I loved the most.

"Draco," I whispered as I approached him.

He immediately stood up, but paid attention to keep a stern look on his face. Still, I could see the shadow of pain in his eyes as he looked over my wedding dress.

"What are you doing here?" he asked monotonously.

"Nice to see you, too," I tried to lighten the conversation.

He didn´t buy it. "Isn´t the wedding about to start?"

"It is. It already has, actually," I smiled nervously.

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I...I just escaped from my wedding, Draco," I admitted as if I was confessing to some crime.

His firm look disappeared and he was the same Draco as always. "What did you do?"

I laughed, still shocked after what I have done. "Well, there I was, preparing for the day that was supposed to be the happiest day in my life and then, Ginny came and she said this thing about trusting my heart and being with the person I love and...and so I am here."

My mind was so shocked by my actions that it barely tried to stop me.

My heart, on the other side, was silently and happily supporting me.

Draco dared to give me a little smile. "So you finally realized it. Remind me to send she-Weasley a huge bouquet of flowers."

I laughed. Yes, this was where I wanted to be.

"Draco...I hurt you quite many times. And when I said I don´t love you, my heart broke into half. I lied and I pretended to be somebody I am not. Just for the record, I had no intentions of falling in love with you. But it happened. And I am so glad it did. My life isn´t what it used to be, because it´s not complete without you. Could you give me another..."

I couldn´t complete my sentence, as I felt his lips upon mine.

Yes, this was where I belonged.

Never in the history of our dating were his lips that soft and his hands so sensitive. I felt him on my tongue and I knew I would never, ever make the same mistake of letting him go.

Ever since I was a little girl, I read about prince and princess falling in love and living happily ever after. But our love was much stronger. Yes, prince would gladly give his life for princess and princess would love her prince forever. But our love was about knowing where we belong and that was in each other´s arms.

Our lips separated and for the first time, I wasn´t hungry after another right away. I knew we were going to be together from that moment on, so we had so much time and so many kisses awaiting us.

"I am glad you realized your feelings by yourself. Otherwise, I would have to come and personally take you away from Weasley," Draco mumbled and I giggled, remembering his sense of humour so dear to me.

We sat on the grass, none of us caring about the wedding dress anymore.

"I want you to stay with me forever," he said.

Without answering, I just took his hand and caressed the little scar on his middle finger.

Yes, there was so much drama awaiting us and if Draco wasn´t holding me, I would be panicking already. I left so many broken hearts behind me. But thanks to Draco, my heart was complete and eventually, I could work on my friends´ hearts recovery as well.

My mind admitted its defeat and my heart sang in happiness.

I have been lying in his lap for hours, just thinking about my happiness. Draco was stroking my hair and sometimes leaned down to kiss me. Love was flowing through us, connecting us.

"Do you love me?" I asked like a little child, wanting a reassurance, like I didn´t know the answer already.

He looked me in the eyes, seriously and replied with a question: "What do you think?"

"I think you´re madly in love with me_._" I told him smugly.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"As usually, you´re right."

-Fin-


	17. Decisions

Nine years have passed since Draco and I finally reunited and we have been together ever since.

We have been dating for two years and Draco proposed to me on my birthday. It was a charming day.

When I woke up, there was a huge bouquet of roses lying beside me with a note "I love you". I slowly walked over to the kitchen just to find my most favourite tea (that was incredibly expensive and I drank it only at special occasions) already waiting for me on the table. Next to it, I found a note with an address and words "Check your closet". My closet was hiding a beautiful white dress with pearls and the address guided me to some old building in the edge of the town.

When I arrived, Draco was already waiting for me and with beating heart, I followed him upstairs the building just to stand in amazement again. It was a re-creation of our first date in Paris!

Everything went like the first time and yet it all felt new. Draco remembered to call me silly pet names and we even danced without music. But the evening didn´t end just like that. I still remember Draco´s shaking voice when he said:

"Close your eyes, love."

I did as I was told and trembled a bit when he hugged me from behind.

"When I say one, you may open your eyes," he whispered. "Three...two...one."

I opened my eyes and looked at the sky. The stars were constellated in words: Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?

Without a single doubt, without fear I was doing something wrong, I threw myself into Draco´s arms and whispered:

"Yes."

We got married couple of months later.

We have lived on our own for two years when another decision came. But this time, I wasn´t alone to decide it, I had somebody with me. And we decided together. And we accepted the challenge.

And nine months later, our little champion was born.

My mum was always saying she doesn´t remember how I looked like the day I was born, because she was too tired and she could barely keep her eyes open. But I remember my little football player completely clearly. I remember his tiny nose and ears, his quick heartbeat and his healthy scream.

We named him Haden.

I never thought I would see Draco Malfoy so happy around his child. He didn´t make scenes or some silly faces, but I saw the look on his face when he first held his son. I doubt I have ever seen anyone so happy.

Haden is now five years old. He´s got my sense of responsibility and my chocolate hair but he inherited Draco´s ability to talk himself out of any trouble and his silver eyes.

Haden makes me proud every day. Not only he is a handsome young boy, he is also very talented and charismatic. I often see him and his dad playing football (as I forbade him to play Quidditch at such a young age) and I´m grateful for my two champions.

I should also probably mention what happened the day I cancelled my wedding – again. Draco and I came back to the church couple of hours later, hand-in-hand, and we apologized to every person in the room. Ron seemed like he was about to have an emotional breakdown and I would have sworn I saw Molly Weasley reaching for her wand.

We managed to escape with a huge help of Ginny, who yelled at everybody who glanced daggers at us, including her fiancé. I still remember her angry voice, when she was saying:

"It´s a fate, nobody can stop true love."

Harry was looking at her as if she was crazy, but Ginny cooled him down right away. She explained the situation to him and I suppose he did understand it.

But I haven´t seen him, Ron or anybody from the Weasley family (except from Ginny) over four months.

At the beginning of the fifth month, Ginny personally dragged Harry to our house and made us talk to each other. Harry still wasn´t a bit happy about me and Draco, but by the end of the night, they were actually trying to have a decent conversation. I was so proud of them.

Ron and I...that was a bit harder. We have talked under Ginny´s supervision after two years without any communication. I have cried quite a lot that day, still devastated to see my best friend in such a state. But we have talked about everything and by the end of the same year, we were able to meet without one of us ending in tears. Our relationship yet still isn´t on the same level as it used to be.

I don´t ever meet with any Weasley except for these two. George stops by occasionally and I see Percy on the Ministry, but I was officially forbidden to ever step a foot in Burrow again.

But it wasn´t just me making sacrifices. Draco´s father wasn´t very happy about us still being together.

"Your mother wouldn´t be very proud of you, son," he said.

"Mother would have loved Hermione just as much as I do. I´m sorry to disappoint you, father, but you better get used to seeing Hermione around more often," Draco stated calmly.

"Like hell I will," I have never seen Lucius that furious.

Draco´s father eventually cut Draco out of his last will. He came to see us few months after Haden was born and our relationship got a bit better, but he still isn´t very satisfied about me. Anyway, he is a perfect grandfather to Haden. It´s hard to believe he used to be a lousy father. I suppose people change through their age and experiences.

My parents greeted Draco as if he was their own son, so at least they went easy on us.

And so I am here. Nine years full of drama and tears but also incredible happiness. Thanks to Draco, I have strength to fight on and to reinforce my relationships with everybody.

I sit on an ebon chair in mine and Draco´s house and write these lines. I check the time. It´s almost time for dinner. We have invited Ginny and Harry and their kids. Ron said he would also like to join in. I still hold the paper and pen and I go down the stairs. I can smell something burning. I peek in the kitchen and try my best not to laugh. No matter how many years will pass, Draco´s relationship with kitchen will never be strong.

I want to help him, but a little movement inside of me stops me. Yes, this dinner will be a bit unusual. I ran over my belly with my hand and feel another weak kick. This feast will be special as I have a little surprise for my family and my friends. I just hope Draco won´t be mad at me for keeping it as a secret for over three months. I know how he hates surprises.

Several minutes later, Ginny and her family arrives.

"Darling, it´s so great to see you. How have you been?" she asks as she hugs me.

"I´m great, thanks for asking. Hey, Harry," I smile and hug the tall man in front of me.

"Hey, ´Mione," Harry hugs me. It´s almost as if nothing ever happened.

"Lilly, go and hug auntie ´Mione," Ginny encourages her little daughter.

Lilly Potter is one year younger than my son, but they are on very good terms. She looks just like Harry but her hair looks like fire even more than Ginny´s hair.

Little girl doesn´t answer, but she hugs me with all her strength. I look around, but I can´t see any other of Potter´s kids.

"Gin, where is James and Albus?" I ask.

Albus is two years older than Haden and James is about to go to Hogwarts this year. James is a mix of his mother and father, but he has got the same untameable hair as Harry. Albus, on the other hand, has a face after his mother. He is also the only one of their kids who inherited the colour of Harry´s eyes.

Ginny rolls over her eyes. "They are both staying with mum. Albus wasn´t feeling well and James is just too lazy to go anywhere."

I laugh. "I see. Well, don´t just stand there, dinner should be ready in no time."

The second I say it, my two champions walk out of the kitchen. Haden quickly hugs Ginny and Harry and then runs away with Lilly. Draco shakes hands with Harry and gives Ginny a hesitant hug.

"The other Weasley isn´t coming?" he asks.

"He said he will come a bit later. If I got him right, he is bringing his girlfriend over," Ginny explains.

We all look at her, surprised. We all tried to set him up with someone, but it´s been quite some time since Ron was in relationship.

I lead my guests to the dining room, when the bell rings again. I hurry to open the door and I see my best friend hand-in-hand with a small blonde.

"Hermione," he greets me with a small smile.

"Ron," I breathe out and give him a hug.

"This is Catherine, my girlfriend. We have been together for over three weeks now," he introduces the young lady.

Catherine nervously steps in front of me and shakes my hand. "It´s nice to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is mine," I smile and hug her around shoulders to make her feel more comfortable. I like her from the very beginning.

We all sit behind the table. I notice the dinner is made out of simple dishes. I suppose every Draco´s attempt to make something complicated was in vain.

The evening continues without any troubles. Ginny and I drag Catherine into a conversation about clothes and shopping just to find out she is actually more into books. She is a shy, but lovely young woman and I think we will have no problems together in the future.

Draco, Harry and Ron are caught in a deep talk about Quidditch and other sports and I feel very happy that they aren´t arguing. Harry and Ron are laughing on Draco´s jokes and Draco now actually pats Ron´s shoulder.

I make a hot chocolate for everyone and wait for the right moment to say my little news.

And that´s when I feel like the time has come.

I knock with my spoon on my cup.

"Could everybody please listen? We have an announcement to make," I smile at Draco.

He raises his eyebrows. "We do?"

I laugh. "Okay, I have an announcement to make."

Haden runs into the room, giggling. He runs into me and exclaims: "Sorry, Mummy."

I hug him. "It´s okay, sweetie. But I have to ask you something. Do you like your room?"

I have everybody´s attention. Haden thinks about that. "Yes, Mummy. I like it very much."

"And how would you feel like sharing it?" I ask with wide smile.

There is a silence for a moment. Then, Ginny realizes what I meant.

"You... you are pregnant, aren´t you?" she exclaims. I nod. Ginny lets out a scream, mix of happiness and surprise. She runs towards me and hugs me tightly. Then Harry follows her and Ron as well. I look at Ron. I thought I´ll see a stern look, be he seems happy for me. It looks like Catherine really makes him happy.

Draco stands up. He looks at me.

"I´m sorry I didn´t tell you sooner," I whisper. I suddenly feel bad about keeping it from him.

He frowns. "I can´t believe you hid this from me."

"I know. I´m sorry. I wanted to make it special."

"This is...," he starts and I prepare for a freak out. "one of the best days in my entire life."

I look at him and see him smiling. Then he laughs and hugs me. I notice that not tightly. He is so careful around babies.

"You look really scared. What did you think? That I´ll be mad? Of course not. It´s amazing," he laughs and I do so as well. Ron hugs Catherine and Harry hugs Ginny. We all stay like this for a moment. Haden hugs me and Draco around hips. Little Lilly follows his example and wraps her hands around Harry and Ginny. I feel so happy. In a circle of friends and family.

"What sex it is?" asks Ginny.

"I don´t know yet. But considering it doesn´t kick my belly as a football player," I smile at Haden. "I think it´s a girl."

Draco has such a big smile I´m afraid he is going to hurt himself. "And then I´ll have two Hermiones, won´t I?"

I laugh and kiss him on the top of his nose. "Something like that, yes."

Few hours later everybody leaves. I hug all my friends and wish them good night. Baby in my belly kicks me a bit. I put my hands on it and I´m not the only one. Draco is standing behind me, hugs me and runs over my belly with his hand. He kisses me on my hair.

"I can´t even tell you how happy I am."

I turn around and give him a proper kiss on lips. It´s soft, but passionate. We face each other, foreheads together.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love you more." I smile.

"Mummy?"

Haden is standing in the door, yawning. Draco kisses me on my cheek and moves to his son.

"Hey, buddy. Ready for bed?"

Little boy is so tired that he only weakly nods and let his Daddy to carry him. As they walk past me, Haden reaches out from Draco´s arms and hugs me around my neck.

"Goodnight, Mummy."

"Goodnight, sweetie. Have nice dreams." I kiss my son on his forehead and watch Draco carrying him to his room.

I walk to my study and sit behind the ebon table. I set the paper I´m writing on on the desk. I think for a second and then start to write again:

_And that is actually the end of my story. It´s about making the decisions that lead you to the perfect life. My decisions were hard to make but now I know, that even if I would live thousands of lives, I would make these decisions again. I have a great job, beautiful home, one perfect son and another child on the way, loving friends and parents and at the top of all that, I have Draco. I don´t need to give him any adjectives. His name describes everything._

_I´m not writing this story to gather fame or to make some cheap love story. I´m writing it to make sure that my children, their children and so on won´t make mistake I almost did. The most important advice I can give them is to listen to their hearts. When it comes to love, your mind may create many problems and dramas, but your heart will always tell you the right answer. If it tells you that you´re in love with someone, you must never listen to the influence of others. You can deal with everything later. Your mind gives you space, but your heart is mostly spontaneous. If you don´t trust it, right moment may pass and it might never come back. And eventually, if you do what your heart tells you to do...I don´t think you can ever regret that decision._

_I most certainly will never regret mine._

_Hermione Jean Malfoy_


End file.
